My Crazy Junior Life
by JGirl88
Summary: Kori has just come to america. And there is so much change for her at her new school. Not to mention her mean sister and "boy troubles" RxS, BBxRae, CyxSarah
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I do not own Teen Titans. Wish I did.

Kori's POV

The plane ride from Africa was awful and my sister and grandmother weren't too happy to see me after all these years. But this would all work out as soon as I attended my sister's high school with her then going off to Wilson's Titan's Academy for the gifted. Oh wait, I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Kori Ander, and I am seventeen years old. I come from a country off the coast of Africa called Tamaran. I'm coming to America to attend this prestigious high school, but I must attend one full year in a normal American high school to go to this school. If I get into this school my senior year I'm guaranteed that all colleges around the world will consider me. EEE I'm so happy!!! Komma 's plan in life is to take a break after school for a year and then apply for college. I hope my American school will be very hospitable to me. Even though I am different, I know I will fit in.

Richard's POV

Stupid new school year. I hate having to work so hard. Can't I get a break from school? Bruce is driving me nuts. He won't let me talk to Victor or Rachel in my free time. Ugh... I just have to get through this year and next year then I'm going to be living on my own. A free man.

Knock....Knock

Alfred enters my room with a sly look on his face. "Master Richard, Master Bruce wants me to make sure you are ready for school tomorrow." Grrr "Yes I'm ready like always. What else is there to do around here?" I almost yell at Alfred, but who could yell at him? "Very good then oh and by the way" he holds out the phone " Mr. Stone is on the line about some new girl. I think you might want to take this." I take the phone and thank Alfred. He leaves the room and Victor almost shouts at me. "Hey man, guess what? I heard from one of my football players that Komma's sister is coming to our school." Weird I didn't think Komma had a sister or a real family. "She's coming from their home country from somewhere. Soooo mabey mister uptight can try to make his move on a new girl." What is Victor thinking? Has he forgotten what happened in the middle of summer. Well this proves one thing. This is going to be along year.

Author's Notes

Sorry if this is short but this is just the prologue. There will be more character and told in Kori's POV. This is my first story. Tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

First Friends

Still Own Nothing

Boy am I late. My sister refused to give me a ride to school. She has plenty of room, and I don't take up much space. My grandmother is not better. I had to get up at five to make her breakfast, but it is all worth it. I pick up pace in the warm September morning. Then I see the "L" shaped high school. It is an old red brick building. It is so pretty.

"Ahhh...Hey help me!" I here a voice out of no where.

"Up here." I look up and there is a boy hanging by his underwear on the flag pole. I quickly untie the rope and lower him down.

"Oh my are you o and k?" I question. The boy is about my age, but short. He has blonde hair and jade green eyes.

"Yeah I'm. hey wait what?" "It's ok and yeah I'm that." he answers. "My name is Garfield, and what's yours? Hey wait your that new girl!" he says while pointing at me.

"Yes I am new, and my name is Kori Ander." I curtsey for him. He smiles.

"Hey I'll show you around and you have to meet my "ex-" best friend Sarah. I follow him. It feels nice to have a friend right now. I look back outside one more time before I enter my new school.

As me and Garfield are talking I here a weird voice.

"Garfield there you are. Do you know how worried I was?" The girl said. She has blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. She has really pretty blue eyes.

"I was hung up by the flagpole...again." He answered then looks down ashamed. But his head comes right back up.

"Sarah guess what I met the new girl and 'she' got me down without laughing. And her name is Kori." Garfield says proudly.

"Oh hey I'm Sarah Simms, but you can call me Sarah." she says while smiling.

"Oh then well hello Sarah, it is very joyous to meet you."

"Hey you should....." I didn't listen to Sarah because I saw a flash of the prettiest sapphire.

"So will you?" Sarah asks. That snaps me out of whatever it was that I saw.

"Hmm..what?" I asked upset that I had not listened.

"I said will you sit with us at lunch?" She answers while Garfield is on his toe waiting for my reply.

"Oh, of course I would love too." I answer. Garfield is hopping up and down in joy and Sarah has the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen on anyone.

"Come on we'll introduce you to everyone." Sarah says. And with that I follow Garfield and Sarah my new friends. This is turning out to be a great day.

Next chapter will introduce everyone. Hehe it won't take that long it's a very small school. Tell me what you think. Hoped you liked it. JGirl88


	3. Chapter 3

The Invitation

Still Own Nothing

Just before I got out of the lunch line to sit with Garfield and Sarah I grabbed some extra packets of mustard. Then I walked over to where Garfield and Sarah sat. I put my tray down and started to eat when I noticed that Garfield and Sarh were giving me this weird look.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Uhh well that's mystery meat and um..?" Sarah started but Garfield jumped in.

"THAT STUFF COULD KILL YOU! IT's THE SCHOOL's MYSTERY MEAT!" he shouted so almost everyone could hear. I just giggled.

"No it is not. I find it quiet appetizing. You just have not had it with plenty of mustard." I replied still eating this mystery meat.

"Well any ways I'm going to introduce you to everyone like I said before." Sarah smiled and used the plastic spoon to point at the person she was talking about.

(NOTE: Some of the following people I will name off do not have any relation to the DC world they are just made up characters for the story. There will how ever be seven who are related to DC but they are easy to figure out. And if any of the characters offend you or make you feel bad I mean no harm at all. Some are just for fun and to make the story interesting/funny. Thank You.)

"Ok those people over there in the dark corner are the Goths. There's Asaj the bald girl, Marisa the one who barely has a top on.(These characters are posers to Goth. and they are really weird. If I offend I'm sorry.) They've been best friends since who knows when and the other two are James and Sara." She said explaining to me who these people were.

"Just don't talk to them they get really cranky, and those girls over there are the cheer leaders. That's Komma, Kitten, Scarlet, Pamela, Lei, and Ellen. They are the most popular girls in the whole school. They all have boyfriends and don't like anyone but themselves and the populars." she said almost in an angry tone.

"My sister is Komma, and I do not understand how she could only like the populars. She used to be so nice. But please continue." I said felling so confused. What is wrong with my sister.

Sarah looked apologetic but continued. "Ok those kids over there are Shannah, Luke, Abal, and Courtney. They are the nerds/geeks. Except for Luke, who is as dumb as a post. He only sits with them because he was Abal's first friend. There all pretty smart though." She said almost smiling.

"And those three are the normals there's Ben, Barbra, and Terra."

"Yeah but Terra's not normal she is smoken." said Garfield with a love stuck face. Sarah just rolled her eyes and giggled again.

"Any ways.. Those buff guys over there are the football players. That's Hershel, Conrad, Rex, Henry, and Alex. And those guys at the table next to them are the basketball players. That's Xavier, Fang, and Duke." She said. She did not react like most girls, drooling over the jocks, I wondered why. But the last table explained everything.

"And those three are like above the popular list. They are just so ho...I uh mean cool." She laughed nervously then continued. After clearing her throat.

"The girl is Rachel. She is pretty smart when it comes to English, and Art." After Sarah pointed out Rachel, Garfield couldn't but stare at the 'beyond' popular girl. "The big one is Victor. He's totally smart in math and science, and is the captain of the football team. Some girls I hear find that attractive, but not me-no way-not even close." Sarah said while doing a horrible 'trying to hide my feelings for this guy' impression. I just sighed, but the last person almost had me drooling.

"And the last one is Richard. He's captain of the basketball team and rides a motorcycle to school." She said. I always wanted to ride a motorcycle. As Sarah finished Garfield got up to throw his food away when Conrad tripped Garfield and made his food fly all over himself. The whole cafeteria started laughing. And poor Gar just sat their with a big blush on his face not knowing what to do. I couldn't take it any more.

"HEY! You do not do that to people and especially my friends!" I yelled while marching over to Conrad. "You must apologize to him and help him clean up." I said still angry at this big teen.

"No way so buzz off or I'll make you and besides loser don't stick up for this dweeb." He said while laughing.

"I am no loser. And I will not 'buzz' anywhere. You are a mean manipulative jerk so be gone." I said not showing how hurt I was to him calling me a loser.

"Oh that's it.." As he lifted a fist into the air aiming for me. I cringed waiting for the blow when, someone grabbed me out of the way and put me behind them. I opened my eyes and saw who had saved me. It was Richard. My heart started beating really fast.

"What the deal Grayson. Why are you standing up for this loser. Oh wait I get it, you want to get hit instead." Conrad said getting ready to swing when Victor appeared.

"If you don't want to run 5,000 laps today I suggest you sit down now." Victor's voice boomed at Conrad who immediately sat down to where he was siting before. Richard turned around to face me.

"Are you and your friend ok?" he asked. I knew I wouldn't be able to answer him, because of how clammed up I was getting. Luckily Gar piped in.

"Yeah that was awesome dudes! You made Conrad look like a little baby." said Gar. Thank you Garfield I thought mentally.

"Hey your new here aren't you? You should come to the football game Friday." Victor said, like he had some secret plan on his mind.

"Yeah you can sit with me... and Rachel if you want?" Richard said. I felt like could fly at that moment.

"We would love to. We'll meet you at the football field 10 minutes before it starts." Sarah said who appeared out of nowhere. She turned to me and smiled like she was reading my mind.

"Yes we would love to attend your sports event. We will meet you all there on Friday." I finally said.

"Great, can't wait." said Richard as he smiled. I swear I could fly just by watching his smile.

Author's Note: sorry it was so long but tell me what you think. And if I offended anyone I am sooooooo sorry. And I know that some of the sports teams do not have enough players.

JGirl88


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Ready

I own something!! JK:( Still Own Nothing

Sarah, Gar, and I walked back to our table. Just before we sat down I caught a sight of Sarah. She looked like she was ready to explode with excitement.

"Can you believe what just happened, happened!?" she said (almost shouted) with joy. "Those three never talk or help anybody! But then all of a sudden your about to get hurt and they save you. This could only mean one thing!" she said. Garfield and I had no idea what she was going to say, so we waited for her to continue.

"Richard like likes you." she said pointing at me.

"Me! But I ...I mean he....what would he see in me?" I said. How could someone like him like me? I was no where near as pretty as my sister. I looked back up at them.

"Hello... you are drop dead gorgeous, and you are the only one who has ever stood up to those jerks." she said. That did make me feel better.

"Ok so, we have to look nice but not too nice." Sarah said while Garfield rolled his eyes.

"English please. I've know you since kindergarten and I still can't speak girl." said Gar. I couldn't help but laugh. Then Garfield got a big smile on his face, and Sarah looked mortified.

"I told you so Sarah. Everyone knows I'm hilarious. Hey Kori do you want to hear a joke?"

"No she doesn't Gar. Besides we still have to talk about what we're going to wear to the game." said Sarah. Garfield gave up and went back to eating...whatever that white square thing was.

"So Kori do you need a ride to the game?" Sarah asked. I felt so happy at that moment knowing I wouldn't have to walk to the school.

"Yes I do. I live close to the school over in the condos." I said.

"Oh My Gosh Me Too! I can give you rides from school and back home. This is great, now we can pick out the perfect outfits for the football game." I could tell she was beyond happy to have me as a friend. I felt the same way because I never really had a close friend.

Friday

Sarah and I were in my room trying to decide on what I should wear. We had already found the perfect shirt. It was a Purple tee with a green star in the middle that hugged my body. The pants were a different story. Sarah then picked out some capri pants when my grandmother called me.

"KORI!!! KORI!!! GET OUT HERE!!!" my grandmother shouted. I left my room quickly feeling so embarrassed.

"Yes Grandmother." I asked. Her dog Killer growled at me menacingly. This dog looked like it could eat a small child if my grandmother wanted it to.

"I hear your going to the football game. Well you can't...until you make me some dinner." she said. I felt so relived that she was letting me go.

"I will. Oh and what would you like for dinner?" I asked her.

"Some eggs and beans will do." she said with her eyes now glued to the T.V. screen. I sighed. Her favorite would be easy to make ,and short. I went to go tell Sarah I was making my grandmother some dinner.

"Ok. I'll start it while you get dressed.." she said and left my room.

We had been wandering around the football parking area when I saw Richard. He was standing next to Rachel. Rachel looked extremely bored. Sarh made us run over there.

"Hey you made it." said Richard when he saw us. Rachel now looked a little less bored now.

"Yeah we did. It's the first game of the season." Gar said.

"Sooo, where are we going to sit?" asked Sarah. I had not thought about that, because the only thing I couldn't get off my was Richard.

"Victor saves these awesome seats, you can see the field and everyone on it." said Richard. Sarah got a sparkle in her eye. I knew she wasn't the type of girl to care about ever little detail of the game. There was only on thing on her mind.....Victor.

"Oh, I can not wait to see the game of feetball." I said so excited. Gar, Sarah, and Rachel all stared at me with these weird looks. Richard just smiled.

"It's football and have you seen a game before?" he asked. I was grateful that he did not stare at me with a very weird look.

"Yes this is. And I am very excited to be attending it with all of you." I answered.

"Great, lets all go by tickets before the game starts." said Richard. So we all fallowed him. We bought our ticket and went to get our seats.

Hey this chapter kinda had to be short because the football game has a lot going on in it. Lots of drama and crushes. So stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

The Game

I don't own anything

This football game is most wondrous. The bright lights, everyone cheering for our team. Sarah had her eyes glued to Victor the whole game. Richard was correct. These are the best seats for viewing the game.

"How do you like the game?" Richard asked.

"It is most amusing." I answered with a smile. I was sitting next to Richard. Sarah sat on my right. Next to her was Garfield then Rachel. Richard explained everything that was going on. He was really good at helping me to understand this American sport. Then Garfield piped up.

"Hey, what happened to Rex?" he asked. Richard, Rachel, and I studied the field. Rex shouldn't be this hard to find. His face was almost bird like.

"I don't know. Usually he's down there getting the most penalties." Richard said. Then Richard looked up at the score board. Then he turned to me.

"Do you want to go with me to get some snacks before the half-time rush?" he asked.

"What is this half-time rush?" I asked.

"It's where everyone rushes down to the concession stands when it's half-time so they don't miss the game." he explained.

"Oh, then I would love to." I answered.

"Great. Does anybody want anything?" he asked.

"The usual." Rachel answered in a monotone voice.

"Just a coke and some jelly beans." said Gar.

We looked at Sarah, but she didn't respond. Her love struck face told us everything. So we smiled and headed down to the snack bar. We got in line.

"I guess this is better then the five mile long lines at half-time." said Richard.

"These lines can be five miles long?" I asked. He chuckled then answered my question.

"No, that's just what it feels like at half-time." he answered.

"I also have another question. If Scarlet is a leader of cheer then why is she not cheering with the others?" I asked.

"Oh that's because she's not a cheerleader yet. Next week they have tryouts for cheerleaders, but Scarlet already has a spot on the squad. All she has to do is pretend to tryout." he answered.

"But that is not fair for anyone. Is that not against the rules?" I questioned, getting a little upset with Komma.

"It is, but..." before Richard could answer I herd this very annoying voice.

"Richard! Hey, I haven't seen you since...well you know..." said Barbra. I recognized her from when Sarah had pointed her out on my first day. She had red hair and brown eyes. She did look normal with her tee shirt, jeans and sneakers. But I felt very jealous of her. She and Richard had history. They new each other.

" Young lady, may I help you?" said a very upset lady at the stands of concession.

"Yes, I would like some of the beans of jelly, a coke, and some of the cups of Reese's." I answered. She gave me a weird look but went to get the things I had ordered. I tried to listen in on Richard and Barbra's conversation.

"Come on Richard. I'm really sorry." she said. I wondered what she is sorry for.

"I have to think about it. I mean mabey we're not meant to be a....." BEEEEEEEP! Went the buzzer. I knew it was half-time. What were Richard and Barbra talking about? I paid for my things and walked over to an empty table to wait for Richard. I felt very sad. Mabey I had gotten my hopes too high. Richard had finally come back. His face looked a little guilty. I knew he couldn't like me. We started walking back to our seats when we saw something. It was Asaj and Rex making out. Rex looked over at us.

"You saw nothing" they both yelled and ran in different directions. Richard and I looked at each other. We couldn't help but laugh at the sight we had just seen. The bald goth girl making out with bird face Rex. We made it back to our seats.

"Where were you two?" asked Sarah who had stopped watching Victor. (Sarah is not a creeper or a stalker. She just really likes Vic.)

"We were at the stands of concession." I said while handing Gar his treats he had requested.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" she asked.

"They did, but you were too busy staring at the neanderthals." said Rachel. "By the way, what took you so long?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, well I ran into Barbra and started chatting." Richard said while rubbing the back of his neck..

"Ooooo, was Terra with her?" Garfield asked.

"No she was not." I answered. Garfield's face dropped. I couldn't tell if was either Terra not being there or me getting upset about remembering this Barbra. Rachel rolled her eyes. I was not sure, but I think Rachel was jealous. The third quarter had started, and a cold wind was blowing. I shivered from it.

"You want to borrow mt jacket?" Richard asked. I nodded. After I put on his jacket I could feel myself blush. Sarah had taken her eyes off the game and smiled at me. I smiled back, but feeling that this was not suppose to be a good thing. Richard and this Barbra had something that I did not have with Richard. I felt jealous. The game had finally ended. We won 24-16. Victor met us up at the exit.

"Booyah! We beat that team so hard that they probably regret ever challenging us." Victor said with a huge smile.

"You did great out there." said Sarah in a love stuck voice. I giggled. At least someone does not feel as crushed as I do. Then Rachel spoke.

"I think we have to take someone home." Rachel said to Victor eyeing Richard. "Because a certain someone needs to be slapped some sense into him.

"What I do?....Oh you mean Richard." Victor said relieved. "Sorry y'all but we got to get going. Nice to see you guys again." Victor said. They all headed toward his car. Vic, Rachel, and Richard looked like they were having an argument over something.

Later, after Sarah dropped me off, I entered my condo.

"You're finally back. Hey wait, where did you get that jacket?" My grandmother said while Killer started growling. I however was in shock. I had accidentally took Richard's jacket with me; which means I'm stuck with it until Monday. This weekend has not gone up hill.

Chapter 5!!! As requested there is more of Raven, and drama. I hope you liked it. Please review. I wonder how Kori will deal with having Richard's jacket. And what were Richard and Babs talking about? These questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Returning

Still owning Nothing

Also thx to reviewers. You guys inspire me and give me ideas for chapters:) Oh one key point I forgot to mention: Richard has been wearing dark sunglasses this whole time, so no one knose his eye color. Sorry I forgot to mention it.

I ran from grandmother, and into my room. How could I have taken Richard's jacket? Why did I not remember to give it back to him. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Sister dear I need to know if you ever found Mother's necklace?" said my sister Komma, who sounded like she was just wasting her time. Then I stupidly opened my door.

"No I have not found it." I lied.

"Darn it. I was going to wear it with...What are you wearing?" asked Komma. At first I had no idea what she was talking about. Then shock came once again. I had not taken the jacket off.

"Uuumm, clothes?" was the best answer I could come up with.

"Yes, but you have Richard Grayson's jacket! Why...How does a loser like you get that jacket?" I was hurt once again at being called a loser. Then an evil look came to her face.

"You stole it, didn't you?" she asked sheepishly. I was hurt that my sister would ever think I would steal something.

"No I did not! He let me wear it because I was cold at the game of feetball." I answered in an angry voice. My sister changed in an instant after I said that. Komma's face went from smug to pure horror.

"Ri..Rich...Richard lent YOU the jacket. BBBBut your...you hang out with those losers. How...Why?" she said. I was angry, hurt, and confused. I was angry and hurt that my sister had called my friends and I losers. But I was mostly confused. Why had Richard let me wear his jacket? My sister stormed away from my door and went to her room.

Monday

My sister had already left to go pick up her friends. I grabbed Richard's jacket out of the dryer because I had accidentally slept in it on Friday. Then I heard Sarah's car horn honking.

"KORI hurry up and leave so I can get back to my stories!" yelled my grandmother from the couch. Ever since I moved in my grandmother had given me her room and she slept on the couch. I ran out the door with my backpack and the jacket. Then I entered Sarah's car.

"Kori where did you get that jacket?" Sarah asked. D'Oh.(Homer Simpson moment:) I was suppose to put that jacket in my back pack but I was in such a hurry that I forgot.

"Uh... well it is Richard's but I had forgotten to give it back to him after the game on Friday." I answered. Sarah's eyes went big.

"You what?" she asked while heading toward Garfield's house. Garfield hopped in the car. Sarah started driving to the school.

"So dudes, what's up?" Gar asked.

"Kori has Richard's jacket!" Sarah blurted out.

"Duuuude! That is so sweet!" Gar exclaimed. I had to tell them both why this wasn't a good thing.

"No this is not sweet. You see, while Richard and I were in line for the snacks we ran into Barbra." I started to explain. Both of their faces dropped. They knew what was going on?

"Do you both know something?" I asked , but then later regretted it.

"Well you see,...Richard and Barbra used to date." said Sarah.

"Yeah then Barbra broke up with Richard this summer after two years of dating. And they were like best friends before that. But no one knows why they broke up." said Gar. My heart sank even more. Sarah saw how I was feeling.

"Don't worry Kori. I'm sure Richard's over her." said Sarah. That did make me feel a little better. We finally arrived at school. I would have to give Richard's jacket back at lunch. I was dreading seeing him. But lunch came way too soon. After I had set my food down I started to walk over to Richard. But then I turned around and went right back to my seat.

"Kori helloooo. You have to return the jacket remember?" asked Gar, but Sarah piped in to explain.

"She can't because Barbra's there." Sarah said. She was right, Barbra was standing at their table, but she looked liked she was fighting with Richard. Victor and Rachel had annoyed faces with her yelling at Richard. Then she finally walked away from them. Now it was my turn. I slowly got up and walked over there. I tapped on Richard's shoulder.

"What?" he asked in a harsh tone, but then he realized who I was. "Oh Kori sorry I thought you were some one else." he said apologetically.

"It is all right. Here is your umm Jacket back." I said. Richard then looked liked he was in extreme pain. I later found out Rachel kicked him in the shin. She was trying to get him to apologize to me about Friday.

"Hey...um sorry about, you know, Friday. I was kinda caught up. But next time if you come to the game with us I won't be." he said while rubbing the back of his neck. My heart was lifted right back up to when I had first saw him.

"We would love to come to you to the next game!" I said really excited.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. Then Rachel spoke up.

"Another game won't be until after tryouts, but we would like to hangout with you guys." she said while her eyes were on Garfield. I smiled again.

"See ya in history" said Richard. I nodded and went back to my table. Sarah was on her toes when I came back.

"So what did he say? Is there anything between him and Babs?" Sarah asked.

"No, but they would all like to hang out with us." I said. They both got the biggest smiles on their faces. Now I could not wait for history class.

Please Review. I hope you liked the chapter. More will be coming up and everyone's going to grow closer. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

History1

Don't own anything

Garfield, and I were headed to Mr. Wreck's history class. Because my last name started with an 'A' I had to sit in the middle row, first seat. Garfield sat in the last row, fourth seat. I looked for where Richard would be sitting. He sat just two seats behind me.

"Ok class today we are going to start at the beginning of America. Turned to page 13 in your books." we all did as we were told. I also noticed Rachel, Kitten, and Marisa were in this class. Rachel sat in the row right next to Garfield, but she was one seat ahead of him. Then Mr. Wreck started his lesson.

"Now class let's take a moment and breath in the beauty of America." (This teacher is Addicted to America. This is just for fun. Not trying to offend) I felt a little weird. Why is he sitting on his desk breathing in the America? I shook my head and did as I was told. I also let my eyes wander around the room. The room looked like the America threw up. I counted twenty-one American flags. I also noticed everyone in this room seemed extremely bored. Kitten had started to text when Mr. Wreck finally spoke.

"I'm going to ask the easiest question about American History. What year was America discovered? Let's see, how about Kori!?" he said. Ohh. Why did he have to pick me? I am very new to this country. I come from a very small tropical island. I could answer every little question about Tamaran. But not America.

"Ummm....1389?" I said sheepishly. Mr. Wreck looked liked he was about to have a heart attack. The whole class laughed. I felt so ashamed that I did not have enough time to learn more about this America on the plane ride.

"No, that is incorrect Miss. Ander. But if you want to pass my class I want you to study as twice as hard as everyone else. 1389, I can't believe it. Kitten can you answer the question." he asked. Kitten stopped texting and got this big smile on her face like she was scheming something.

"Of course I can. It was in 1492 that America was found." she answered. Mr. Wreck nodded and continued. This Kitten was very pretty. She wore a hot pink tank top, and a pink mini skirt. Her backpack was pink with a little kitten on it. I felt humiliated by this girl. Then I noticed she kept eyeing Richard. I wanted to just push Kitten out of her seat. Time passed and Mr. Wreck was rapping up his lesson.

"Ok for tomorrow I want you all to finish the notes. Other than that have a nice day." he said. The bell rang. I sighed and started to get my thing ready to leave when I heard Kitten talking.

"So Richie poo don't you think I'm smart. I got that question in class right." she said in a flirty way.

"It was the only question you got right." said Richard. Kitten pouted and walked out of the classroom. I was about to gab my books when someone else grabbed them.

"Think you might need a little help." stated Richard. I nodded. He carried my books for me and we headed toward my locker. "So where exactly are you from?" he asked.

"I am from an Island called Tamaran. You probably have never heard of it. Tamaran is very uncommon." I said.

"No I haven't hear of it. What's it like?" he asked. No one had ever really wanted to know about our people. Our small island had been in war for so long it looked awful. So I decided to tell him how it used to look.

'It is very tropical and lush. We are know for the only island able to grow zorka berries. It also has very many exotic animals." I answered.

"Sounds awesome. Hey do you need a tutor for history?" he asked.

"Yes I do, but I do not wish to tell my grandmother. She gets really upset with Komma, and I if we are not doing well in school." I said. Well she would just be upset with me.

"I can tutor you. if you want? We can go to Gotham park." he said. I felt so excited. Richard wished to tutor me. I had to tell Sarah, and Garfield.

"I would love if you were to tutor me. Please tell me when." I said.

"How about if I call you?" he said. I could feel my heart race.

"Yes, that would be most brilliant." I said. We exchanged numbers and I went to Sarah's car for my ride home.

"Where were you? I was about to call the commissioner." asked Sarah. I got in her car and began to tell her. She squealed in excitement after I told her.

"You got Richard's number?" she asked. I nodded yes.

"Way to go dudet!" said Gar. The car ride was all about what was going to happen. Even though I told them Richard was just going to tutor me. Sarah had finally dropped me off and I went inside my condo. I was greeted with Killer running at me with full speed. He growled and tried to bite me. I hopped up on the kitchen counter and threw a treat at him. He ran after the treat, then I got down from my safe place when My grandmother called me.

"Kori where have you been? You aren't the only person in this world you know. If your late again you are going to regret it. Got it!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am." I said quietly.

"Good." she said. I left her, so she could watch the T.V. She did not do anything else but watch T.V. I did everything. After homework I would take Killer on a walk, then make diner. After that I had to do the dishes, clean my sister's, the spare, and my bathroom. I would then turn off the T.V. and pull out the bed for my grandmother. I remembered when the servants would do all of this work on Tamaran. I now appreciated them more than ever.

I left my grandmother in the corner of our 'V' shaped room that held the living room in the corner. The kitchen was to the right and my door was to the left. Behind the kitchen. Was a the hallway that held the garage to the right, and a the end my sister's room.

I headed to my room to do my homework.. I entered my very plain room. On the left wall was my bed facing the door. Next to it was my night stand with my star lamp, an my alarm clock. On the north wall was my very small closet. I did my homework and then put on some old sneakers because Killer would run as fast he could while I was holding his leash.

After I got home and prepared diner, Komma started to talk with my grandmother.

"So cheerleading, and foot ball tryouts are tomorrow. But only one person will make the squad." Komma said. I knew that only person would be Scarlet. It was not fair for Komma to do such things. But then she caught my attention. "But on Wednesday there's going to be dance tryouts. The only reason people tryout is because the dance instructor is hot." she said. This got me. thinking. I remembered I had to join an extracurricular activity for Wilson's Titans Academy for the Gifted to be excepted. I could join dance. This would get me into the Academy. I did all my chores just thinking about it. I went to bed with the brochure for the Academy knowing I would get in.

Author's Note Time :)

I am trying to make the chapters longer. I hopped you liked this one. There are a lot more chapters on their way so review, and stay tuned.

P.S. There is going to be another chapter later on in History class so that's why there's a 1.


	8. Chapter 8

Cheerleading/Football Tryouts

Own nothing ("the date" will be soon, just bare with me. We have to get through tryouts first)

Gar and I were sitting at our table waiting for Sarah to show up.

"Where is she? She's suppose to be here and help me with my Al berga." Garfield whined.

"It is called Algebra. And I do not know where she is. Sarah told me she had to do something revolutionary, but I do not know what it is." I answered. Just then Sarah came running through the cafeteria doors.

"You won't believe what I'm doing after school today guys!" Sarah said with a proud smile.

"What, please tell us." Gar whined again.

"I'm trying out to be a cheerleader. I'm going to show those stuck up girls that a normal girl can be just as much of a cheerleader as the populars." she said proudly. Garfield bursted out laughing. I did not get what was so humorous.

"That's a good one Sarah, but seriously what are you really doing." Gar said wiping a tear out of his eye. Sarah gave him a very mean look.

"That is what I'm going to do Gar." she said in a harsh tone. Garfield gulped and laughed nervously. I had to do something before Sarah decided to hurt Garfield.

"That is most wonderful! Garfield and I will be there to cheer you on. Right Gar?" I asked. Garfield looked relieved and mouthed a thank you from saving him from Sarah"s wrath.

"Yeah, we sure will." Gar answered. Sarah smiled.

"I'm not the only one trying out; Terra, Shannah, "Scarlet", and even Asaj." said Sarah. I couldn't help but laugh recalling Asaj making out with Rex.

"What's so funny little lady?" asked Victor, who was standing right behind me.

"Um... nothing." I said, keeping Rex and Asaj's secret.

"Oh well, Richard wanted me to let you know that he is going to be at the football tryouts, and he can tutor you then." he said. I smiled at the thought of being with Richard again.

"Oh yes, we will all be there, because of Sarah's tryouts." I said excitedly.

"Really, and what are you trying out for?" Victor asked intently. Sarah shook her head out of the daze she was in.

"I'm going to tryout to be a cheerleader." she said. I wanted to help her with Victor so I piped in.

"She is trying out so she may prove that a normal girl can be a great cheerleader." I said. Sarah shook her head.

"Great, so see you all then." Victor said as he walked back to his table.

"Yeesh Sarah, I thought your head was going to fall off from shaking it so much for Victor." Gar said. I giggled, and Sarah got a huge blush upon her face.

It was finally the end of school. Gar and I walked to the football field where both tryouts were being held. Sarah was already on the field, as well as Victor and his team. I could not tell, but I think Victor and Sarah were flirting with one another.

"Hey, there you guys are. We're sitting up top in the middle so we can see both tryouts." Richard said. Gar and I followed Richard up to the top. Rachel was already sitting there with a book. When we got up there Richard started to tutor me.

"Ok, our first lesson is teaching you when America was founded." he said. I nodded and took my history notes out.

"America was discovered in 1492 by Columbus." Richard started but then Rachel spoke up.

"They only found America because they ran out of alcohol and stopped as soon as they could." she said. (What Rachel said was true. Sorry!) Gar's, Richard's and my eyes had gotten really big.

What, it's true." Rachel said. We turned away and went back to the history lesson. But then Gar pipped in.

"Guys look - it's Sarah's turn." We all watched Sarah hoping she would do well.

"You best be fearing us. We are the tigers and we're going to hunt you down. So come and challenge us if you dare. We'll give you quite a scare. You feeling really strong, but that won't be there for long. We're the tigers and you just met yo match foo." chanted Sarah. While chanting she had done a front flip, a cart wheel, and a round off. I stood up and clapped for her. Gar was cheering her on as well. Victor paused the tryouts to congratulate Sarah.

"I think Victor really has a thing for Sarah." said Richard.

"Well Sarah does like Victor a lot more than she really says she does." I said without realizing what I had just said. My eyes went big, knowing that if Victor found out Sarah was probably going to do the same thing to me that she about to do to Garfield at lunch. Richard chuckled when he saw my face.

"Don't worry. I won't tell if you won't tell." he said. I nodded, and smiled at him grateful that he would not tell Victor what I had just said. For a while we studied and would watch both of the tryouts. It was Terra's turn and Garfield watched her intently. Rachel looked a little annoyed. After Terra was done Garfield ran down there to congratulate her. Rachel looked like she would tear her book in half.

Asaj's tyrouts were just plain freaky. We were all disturbed after that. Garfield was still down on the field talking to Terra. Then we went back to watching the football tryouts. James, Ben, and Luke were trying out. It was Luke's turn. Victor passed him the ball, but Luke wasn't paying attention. The ball had hit him right in the stomach. Everyone was laughing. I had not realized how close I had gotten to Richard, because I could feel him laughing. He then noticed how close we were. We both blushed and scooted away to give one another some room.

Now it was James's turn. They were practicing tackling. The next events were not very amusing. James ran head on into Victor. Victor, being as big as he was, was knocked down. Gar, Sarah, Rachel, Richard, Ellen, and I ran to the scene. Richard and Gar helped Victor up. Sarah looked extremely worried. Ellen then spoke up.

"James didn't mean to do that. He was just trying to show you what he could do." said Ellen. I was very surprised that the leader of cheer Ellen was sticking up for James. Ellen was very pretty; she had pale blonde hair and wore a her leader of cheer outfit.

"It's ok man. You're the first one who's ever knocked me down. You have real talent. Keep practicing, and I think you'll make it dawg." said Victor. We we're all relieved. Ellen jumped up and gave James a kiss on the cheek. Then Ellen went back to the leaders of cheer.

After the tryouts were over we all headed for the parking lot.

"I am thinking that Ellen and James are something more." I said. Richard smiled, as did everyone else.

"Well I think me and Terra are going to be 'something more'." said Garfield. Rachel rolled her eyes. We all waved goodbye to one another. I got into Sarah's car, and could not wait for the dance tryouts tomorrow.

Author's Note Time Once Again

Hoped you all liked it. Please bear with me for the date. After the dance tryouts and basketball tryouts will be "the date". Please review ;)

P.S. I'm not a cheerleader so please go easy on me with Sarah's cheer. Thx.


	9. Chapter 9

Dance Tryouts

Still don't own anything:(

Warning: I don't know how to describe a dance scene so it is up to your imagination

After the leader of cheer tryouts, Sarah and I decided to go to the mall of shopping to prepare myself for the dance tryouts. We were in the accessary store when Sarah spoke up.

"Kori these earrings would be perfect for you!" Sarah exclaimed. They were two shiny lime green star-shaped earrings. They were so beautiful.

"They are glorious Sarah! But how much are they?" I asked. They were perfect, but I couldn't afford something really expensive.

"They're only twelve dollars. Plus I'm not going to take you to an expensive store until prom." she said with a smile. I smiled back, and purchased the earrings. Then we went to the parking lot and headed home.

Wednesday was not being very nice to me. I had been hearing all day that the dance teacher was not a very good one. My stomach had developed a city of butterflies within it. Lunch had finally come. I could not wait to talk to my friends.

"Oh... I do not think I will do well at tryouts. Everyone is saying that the dance instructor is very horrible." I said to Sarah and Gar.

"Kori, first off who told you that?" asked Sarah

"I heard the guys talking to one another saying how that the dance instructor..." I started, then Sarah cut me off.

"Kori the guys are just saying that because they are jealous. The dance teacher is totally hot. He's my favorite teacher in this whole school." Sarah said. Gar rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but he doesn't let any guys join the team."Garfield said.

"Garfield, are you wishing to tryout for the dance team?" I asked. Gar looked surprised at my question.

"No way dude! I'm just saying that he doesn't let guys join the team." said Gar. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"That's because it's a girl's dance team." said Sarah.

"Oh...well...then forget I said anything." Garfield said . He then looked down at his lunch. I smiled and tried to reassure him.

"It is ok Garfield. You do not know some things as well as I do not know many things." I said. Garfield's head came back up and smiled.

"So when is your date with Richard?" asked Sarah in a casual tone. My eyes went as wide as they could.

"We... I...it is not a date. He is just merely tutoring me with the American history." I said.

"_Right_." Sarah said. Garfield then got this evil look upon his face.

"Why don't I go ask if RICHARD, Rachel, and Victor to watch you tryout for the dance team." said Gar. I could not believe this.

"You will do no such thing." I said in a scolding tone.

"Relax Kori, I wouldn't do that to you." Gar said. I relaxed as I was told to. The day still moved by too quickly. It was the end of the day. I studied my notes in history trying to remember all these names when Richard came up to me.

"I heard you were trying out for the dance team." said Richard. How did he do the finding out. I just nodded my head and smiled.

"Do you mind if me, Vic and Rachel come?" he asked. I gave him the best fake smile as I could.

"No I do not mind." I said.

"Great" he said. He got this really big smile on his face. Then the bell rang. Richard walked with me to my locker and held my things, as I grabbed another bag with my tryout outfit in it. We headed down to gym where the tryouts were being held. I went into the rooms of lockers to change. I wore a purple and green stripped mini skirt, and the same shirt I wore to the feetball game. I was finishing putting in my earrings when Barbra came in. What was she doing here!? Then I overheard Shannah and Courtney talking.

"I thought Barb was only committed to gymnastics. What's she doing here?" Courtney asked.

"Don't worry, she's only here because she heard Richard was going to watch some girl." said Shannah trying to reassure Courtney.

"Oh. Well I hope I can make it. And I hope you make cheerleading." said Courtney. They both left. I wanted to disappear, but I had to go on. I had to make the team if I wanted to get into Wilson's Titans Academy. So I got up off the floor and headed out there.

I waited for my turn. I had also found out that Marisa, Sara, Courtney, Barbra, and Ben were trying out. Ben was first up. He just did the hokey pokey. Then the dance instructor came up to Ben. The instructor was tall, tan, and I think he had a pack of six. He also had deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Excuse me Ben, but this is a girl's only dance team. I'm so sorry but you can not join." The instructor said.

"But there isn't a boy's dance team Mr. Calson." Ben replied

"You are true. I will consider you, but if you don't make it you may tryout next year." Mr. Calson replied. Ben smiled and went to where the rest of us were sitting. I began to feel even more nervous then before. I looked up to the bleachers for support from my friend. Sarah, Rachel and Victor smiled at me. Garfield had made a giant poster saying 'Go Kori' on it. Richard smiled and waved at me.

"Miss Ander you are up." called Mr. Calson. I got up and he put in my song of choice. The song was 'Defying Gravity' sung by the Glee cast. (Love that show and song:) I remembered my mother once telling me to let all music flow through the body and move to what you are feeling from it. I always did that when ever I danced. When I was finished Gar, Sarah, Victor, and Richard cheered for me. Rachel stayed seated but clapped and smiled at me. I smiled at all of them.

"Very well Kori. You looked very free. At some parts I could have sworn you were flying." Mr. Calson complimented. I smiled and blushed. Then I took my seat with the rest trying out. Next was Barbra. She danced to the song 'I Gotta Feeling' sung by the Black Eyed Peas. The name of the group sounded very silly, but I did enjoy it. The song was very good, as well as she. I could tell she was putting in some of her gymnastic moves into her dance routine. Everyone had a chance to tryout. I was relieved to finally be going home. I exited the room of lockers, and was greeted by everyone.

"That was so cool dudet! You got to teach me your moves!" exclaimed Gar.

"Yeah girl, who taught you how to dance like that?" asked Victor.

"My mother taught me when I was small." I answered.

"You were amazing out there Kori." said Richard. I could not help but blush at that statement.

"Come on guys let's not crowd our super star." said Sarah. We then all headed out to the parking lot. Richard then stopped me before I got to Sarah's car.

"Hey do you wanna watch the basketball tryouts tomorrow? Victor has call backs for football and Rachel has a poetry meet. I'll give you a ride home, if you need it." he said. I was shocked. I knew Sarah would also be busy with the leading of cheer and Gar had the appointment with the dentist. So it would just be me and Richard.

"I would love to." I answered. Richard smiled.

"Great! It's going to be in the gym." he said. I nodded and headed for Sarah's car.

Author's Note

The Sara trying out was not Kori's friend. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and next chapter Kori will embarrass herself at the tryouts. ;) The characters do not have powers at all in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Basketball Tryouts

Don't own Anything still

"Soooo, what were you and Richard talking about?" asked Sarah as soon as stepped into her car. I knew she would ask me this.

"Ummm...well Richard wanted to know if I would watch the basketball tryouts." I answered.

"Uh why? You'll be all alone without....I KNEW IT! Richard does like you!" Sarah shouted with pride.

"Way to go dudet!" exclaimed Garfield. I blushed.

"He does not think of me in a way that is more than friends." I told them both.

"Kori, there are several signs that he likes you." said Sarah.

"A) He's never tutored anyone before. 2) It's going to be just you and him at the tryouts. And blue) He gets this love sick puppy face when he's around you." Garfield explained.

"Yeah...wait what? Gar did you just say A,2, and blue?" asked a very confused Sarah.

"_No. What are you talking about?"_ Gar asked a little uneasy. I giggled and Sarah rolled her eyes.

Thursday at lunch Garfield started complaining about the dentist.

"Dudes, they always find something wrong. It's a conspiracy!" Gar exclaimed.

"Gar calm down. You'll be fine, and remember you get a treat out of the treasure chest." Sarah said while laughing.

"Dude, I'm not six. And besides all they have are these pony stickers." Gar said in an annoyed voice. Sarah and I could not help but laugh. Garfield then tried something to get out of this conversation.

"So Kori, when do you find out that your on the dance team?" Gar asked.

"Oh, there is nothing for certain, but he will post the results next Tuesday." I said. I was still not sure if I had made it or not. Lunch ended and history was in session. I was only doing a little better. Richard and I still had not spent much time on history due to the tryouts. Gar had already left for the dentist, and the bell was going to ring soon for dismissal. When the bell rang Richard came up to me.

"Hey, do you mind if we go to my locker before heading down to the gym?" he asked.

"No, I do not mind." I answered him. After we were done with my locker we went to his. I studied his face to see if Gar said was right about the sick puppy. He did not look sick, or like a puppy at all. Richard looked very happy and strong, sweet, kind, and gentile. I was not paying attention to where I was heading, because all of a sudden my face came into contact with a locker.

"KORI, ARE YOU OK!?" he asked. I felt very stupid for not paying attention to where I was going. (Note: this is only part of how she embarrasses herself in front of Richard) I rubbed my nose in pain, but nodded to show him that I was going to be fine. He helped me up and we went to his locker. He grabbed his things, and we headed down the stair.

"I'll be right back. I have to go change for tryouts." he told me. I nodded and headed for the bleachers. I sat down and started to do my homework. Then I noticed the people coming to tryout for the balls and baskets. There was Abal, Luke, and Ben. I started to notice that Ben was trying out for everything. Then I noticed Xavier coming toward me.

"You are just as hot as your sister. I'm Xavier by the way." he said.

"I thought you and my sister were dating?" I asked, getting a little annoyed with him.

"We've got this on and off thing you know?" he said. I was not enjoying Xavier's company. He had sandy blonde air, and eyes that almost looked red.

"Hey Xavier, why don't you go back and tell the people who want to tryout to warm up. And stop flirting." Richard ordered Xavier. Xavier rolled his eyes and walked away, but not without giving me his number to his phone. "Sorry about that." Richard said.

"It is all right. I do not plan to call him. He was very rude." I said while ripping up the little piece of paper. Richard smiled.

"I gotta get back and see what these guys can do." Richard said sounding a little disappointed. I nodded and he left. I tried to concentrate but I could not help but to watch Richard. His arms were bare and I could tell he was quite strong from his muscles. I could not help but blush. He looked very in control of what he was doing. A born leader. He would glance my way every once in awhile. I smiled and waved at him. And he would wave back. But then my day got a little worse.

I was trying to do my Algebra homework, when I heard the strangest thing.

"Heads up." I put my head up and a basketball came flying my way. It hit the top of my head. Who was so cruel to tell me to put my head up? Richard ran over to me.

"Are you ok, again?" he asked concerned.

"Yes I will be o and k." I answered rubbing my head. I handed him the basketball, and he slowly went back to judging the tryouts. Then later I was a little hungry and thirsty. I went over to the machines that gave out prepackaged food or drinks. I purchased a soda and these weird small fruity candies. They were round and came in several different colors.

I headed back over to where I was sitting with the opened package of candy in one hand and my drink in the other. I was on the bleachers about to take a drink when I slipped, and fell backwards into the bleachers. My candy and soda went everywhere. The candy landed in my hair and some soda had gotten into my eyes. The soda stung and I felt someone help me up.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse." a voice said. My back hurt and eyes were stinging. I heard a knock on a door and an unfamiliar voice came.

"I'm just about to leave and oh... you poor thing come here." said a male voice pulling me in an sitting me down on what seemed like a bed. I heard running water, and then footsteps coming towards me. A warm towel was given to me. I rubbed the towel over my eyes. I opened them and saw Richard and tall man with faded auburn hair and a matching beard.

"You must be new here. I'm nurse Edd. And what is your name?" he asked me while holding out his hand.

"I am Kori Ander. And it is very nice to be meeting you." I took his hand and shook it. He smiled while pulling one of the candies out of my hair.

"She also hit her back." said Richard in a concerned tone. Nurse Edd nodded.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Edd asked.

"No, it is starting to fade." I answered.

"Well then my diagnosis is to go home, take a shower, and put something on your back. Oh and you might have a bruise on it tomorrow," he said. Richard an I thanked Edd and were about to head out when he stopped us.

"Here, I always carry suckers with me. I'd offer a soda, but I don't think you want one right now," nurse Edd said while handing us a purple and red sucker. We thanked him, and Richard and I headed toward the parking lot. Richard put on one helmet then handed me one. I put it on, and then got on the bike.

"Where do you live?" Richard asked me.

"In the condos that are real close to the school." I answered.

"You might want to hold on tight." he said. He started the bike and I wrapped my arms around him. Then we headed out of the lot. I held on as tight as I could at first then loosened up. I was enjoying the ride. But every time he sped up I held on a little tighter. I was not sure but I think he was doing it on purpose. We were finally at the condos, and I pointed to keep going all the way down the row. My condo was at the very end. He parked in front of it and I got off. I handed the helmet back.

"Thank you very much for helping me and taking me home." I said. He smiled.

"You're welcome. Before you go, which sucker do you want." he held them both up. I took the red one out of his hand. We both smiled and I could feel our bodies getting closer to one another. Our lips were just about to touch when he heard a very loud and dangerous bark.

"KORI GET IN HERE! Killer needs to be taken on a walk." my grandmother shouted. I felt very embarrassed once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kori. Are you still going to be able to study on Saturday?" he asked. I smiled feeling relieved he still was willing to help me.

"Yes I will still be able to. I will see you then." I answered. Richard smiled then sped off.

Author's Note

Next is the "date". Tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

It's Not A Date

Don't own Anything. The title is how Richard and Kori are trying to explain how it's not a date. (It totally is:)

I just wanted Friday to end. I really liked spending time with Richard. I also had yet to tell Sarah and Gar what had almost happened when Richard took me home. It was lunch and I knew Sarah would find out one way or another.

"Sooo... how was the tryouts?" Sarah asked casually. Garfield leaned in wanting to hear as well.

"Well I ran into a locker. A basketball hit my head and I tripped on the bleachers having the soda and candies land all over me." I answered. Gar and Sarah looked sorry for me.

"Well there are other fish in the sea Kori." Sarah said. I was confused on why she was talking about fish instead of the embarrassing tryouts.

"I thought we were talking about Richard and I? Why are we talking about fish?" I asked.

"No Kori it means that there are other dudes out there." Gar answered.

"Well what is wrong with Richard? He helped me to the nurse, he almost kissed me, and he is still going to tutor me tomorrow." I told them. Then we all went into shock after what I just said.

"HE ALMOST KISSED YOU!?" Sarah asked and shouted at the same time.

"Shhhhh Sarah. I do not know if it would have meant anything we were interrupted by my grandmother." I said while trying to explain things.

"Uh Kori it totally meant something if he almost kissed you." Garfield said reassuringly. I smiled.

"You have to wear something nice for your date tomorrow." Sarah told me. I was drinking my water at the time and started to choke on it when she said that.

"*cough* What? Iit is not *cough* a date *cough*. He is merely *cough* tutoring me *cough*." I said, barely getting out my clarification. Gar and Sarah rolled their eyes.

"_Sure Kori whatever you say." _Gar said, not believing me. I was about to protest when the bell rang. We all got up to go to class. We were in the hallway when Garfield spoke up.

"So did anything else interesting happen?" he asked. By this time he was walking backwards facing Sarah and I with his arms behind his head. I was about to tell them about that klorbag Xavier when Gar ran into Rachel.

"Sorry" she said while trying to gather her stuff.

"No, I'm sorry I was walking backwards." Gar said trying to explain himself.

"Oh...then it is your fault." she said. Sarah and I giggled while helping Rachel with her things. Garfield looked petrified. I knew he didn't know what to do, so I decided to help him. I scooted a book closer to him so he could give it to her. Gar looked at the title.

"Romeo and Juliet?" he asked.

"I have to read the book for English." she answered a little a annoyed. She had gathered all he things when she looked a little worried.

"I'm missing a book." she said. Garfield looked around for the book. He noticed it by the trash can. He ran as fast as he could. The floor must have been a little slick because he passed the book and ran into the wall. We all ran to see if he was the o and k.

"Garfield are you alright?" Sarah asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine pretty pixie." he said very dazed. Rachel and I helped him up.

"I'll take him to the nurse." Rachel said. She put his arm around her neck and started to walk him to Nurse Edd. Sarah and I smiled at each other. We were happy that Gar was getting closer with Rachel.

School had finally ended and Sarah drove me home. Rachel had come to us and said that Victor would take Gar home. I went inside the condo and noticed my grandmother was asleep. I went into my room very sneaky. I pulled out my phone of cells to call Richard. He answered it on the third ring.

"Hey what's up Kori." he asked.

"I am needing you to do me a favor." I answered him.

"Yeah anything." he answered willingly.

"Could you pick me up at the entrance to the condos? Because if my grandmother finds out that I am needing a tutor she will be very disappointed with me." I answered. I knew if my grandmother found out she would do the grounding of me. But on my other hand I will do the spending of time with Richard.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 11:30." he said.

"Oh thank you so very much!" I exclaimed.

"Your welcome. See ya." he said.

"Farewell." I answered. I then started to think about Sarah calling it a date. I knew that it was not but mabey I should at least dress nice. I knew the outfit I wanted to wear, but Komma had the right shoes to do the matching. The were black heel of highness sandals. She would not be home until very late tomorrow. I stepped out of my room.

Grand mother was still sleeping and killer was in the yard of front. I did the tip toeing pass the room of living and the kitchen. I went down the hallway to my sister's room. I entered her room and went to her closet. I opened it up and looked for the shoes. They were on a rack of shoes. I was so happy that she had taken them with her. I took the shoes, and left her room. I was almost to my room when I heard my grandmother stirring.

"Kori get my jerky for those stupid mice. I hate when they're attacking my car." she said. I realized she was still dreaming. I went into my room and put the shoe under my bed until tomorrow.

I was waiting for Richard at the entrance when he showed up. I was wearing a red long sleeved henley sweater with a grey skirt. (Think of the skirt size as Starfire's usual skirt.)

"You ready?" he asked while handing me a helmet. I nodded and got on the motorcycle. We headed toward the park. The park was beautiful. It had a small playground, and several people selling food there, but the fall scenery just put it together. I had gotten off his bike and he led me toward a small table of picnic. I put my backpack down on the table (backpack form the episode 'Sisters') and took out my history things.

"Ok lets see what you've learned so far." Richard said with a smile.

"I have learned that the America was discovered in the year of 1492, by the man named Colombus. There were three ships the Nina, the Pinta, and the Santa Maria." I answered.

"Good, now lets move on to other famous people. The first president was George Washington." he said.

"Is he the one who did the abolishing of slavery?" I asked.

"No that was Abraham Lincoln. Washington helped America get its independence form England." he answered. I remembered going to England with my family when I was small. I missed that time with them. The tutoring lasted for an hour when my stomach did the embarrassing growling noise. Richard smiled.

"Do you want some pizza, or a hot dog for lunch?" he asked.

"You do the eating of dogs?" I asked. He laughed at that.

"No, hotdogs are...well I don't know what their made of, but their really good." he answered. I nodded in understanding. He led me up to the man selling these hotdogs.

"Two please." Richard said.

"That will be four dollars. The condiments and napkins are on the right." the man said getting out the hotdogs. Richard payed and we went over to where the condiments were.

"I could have payed for my hotdog." I told him.

"It's no big deal. I wanted to." he said. I smiled.

"Well then, thank you very much." I said with a smile. He smiled back and started to put these weird things upon his hotdog.

"What are you doing to your hotdog?" I asked.

"Oh this is ketchup, mustard and relish." he answered. I nodded and put some of the mustard upon my hotdog. I took a bite and it was the tastiest thing. I put on extra mustard and ate all of the hotdog. Richard handed me a soda when I was finished. We then headed back over to our table of picnic.

It felt nice being with Richard. I had never had this much kindness in a long time. The only people who were this kind were my parents, knorfka, and my new friends. Richard tutored me on things we did not even need to know for history. He had taught me that all of the America's presidents had siblings. (Unless Barack, but I'm not sure.) Richard told me Mr. Wreck would put the questions of bonus on our tests or quizzes about the America. He had tutored me for a while when I heard this strange music. I looked over and there was a van with a cone of ice cream on it. Richard looked over at me and smiled.

"Do you want some ice cream?" he asked.

"Yes but I wish to pay." I said while getting out my wallet that I had brought with me. Even though I could not see them I could tell Richard had rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I will get it for you." he said. I agreed, and he went over to buy the ice cream. I was sitting at the table of picnic studying when I felt some one was watching me. I looked up and across the park I could see a man looking at me. He was standing under a tree, but the shadow of the tree was blocking me from getting a better look. Richard had finally come back.

"What are you staring at?" he asked me while handing me my ice cream.

"There is a man over there looking at me." I answered. Richard tensed up.

"Do you know him?" he asked a little worried.

"I can not tell, but I am having this bad feeling." I answered him. Then the man started jogging over to us. Richard put my stuff in my backpack and he grabbed my hand and he pulled me toward his bike. I could not help but blush at him holding my hand. I looked back and the man was chasing us. Richard and I got on his bike and he made the motorcycle go as fast as he could from the park.

Realization hit me, and I started to think that the man could have hurt me. He could have been from Tamaran that were angry with the royal family. There was no one else in the park, and Richard figured it out. I held on tighter to him scared now. He parked in front of my condo instead of the front entrance. We both got off the bike.

"I'm going to call commissioner Gordon and tell him about this." he said in an angry tone. I could not hold the tears coming down from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked. His tone went from rage to concern.

"I...I..I am just...scared." I barely answered. I started to really cry. Richard then did something that I will thank him for the rest of my life. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I had never felt so secure and safe then when I was in his arms.

Author's Note :)

Richard does not know Kori is royalty. And there are several more characters coming up. And the man in the park is none of the characters mentioned before. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Letters, Partners, and Results

Still own nothing

Richard did not leave until he walked me to my condo and saw me enter it. I ran to my room to watch him leave. When he was gone my grandmother woke up.

"Where were you all day?" she asked. I did not like to do the lying but I knew that I must.

"I was at the library doing the studying." I answered. She nodded

"Well some letters came for you yesterday from Galfore and Ryan. Oh and your little pen pal." she said while handing me the letters. (The pen pal is the little girl in the 'Trouble in Tokyo' movie her name is Timoko. She is needed for the story) I took the letters and went into my room to read them. I read the one from my brother and Galfore first.

_Dear Kori,_

_Things haven't been well. Ryan and I are ok, so you need not worry about us. How is America? Are you doing well in school? We miss you. Your school contacted me. They said you are doing good so far and to keep it up. I know you will make it my little bumgorf._

_Hey sis how are ya? Tamaran isn't doing to well. But hey we heard from your fancy school that they really like ya. I know you'll get in. How many friends do you have? Is there one you like more than a friend?_

_Love,_

_Ryan & Galfore_

I was worried not only for my knorfka and baby brother but I also worried for Tamaran. I needed their help so I decided to write back.

_Dearest Brother and Galfore,_

_I am doing well. I am having trouble with the history, but I have a really kind tutor. The America has so many wondrous things. They have a condiment that is called mustard and it is truly delightful. I have about two or five friends. I know I have two for sure. I miss you deeply and worry for you both. Please tell me if I need to come back._

_Love,_

_Kori_

_P.S. Is there someone from Tamaran who has recently come to America?_

When I was finished with the letter I opened my other one from my pen pal.

_Dear Kori,_

_I miss you. You have to come back to Japan. The spring is filled with cheery blossoms. I heard you're in America now. What is it like? I've heard many strange things about it. Guess what. I did a painting in art and it's going to be in a show. E-mail me when you get this letter, so I can E-mail you the picture. My grandmother is very proud of me._

_Love,_

_Timoko_

After I had read this I went on to my top of laps and did the mailing of e to my little friend. I had met Timoko after my parents died. We were both in a club of grieving, and she was assigned to be my pen pal. We would visit each other as much as we could. Even though she was seven she helped me through so much.

After I sent her the mail of e's she returned it with in three minutes. The painting was of her grandmother's dojo. It was painted with a spring feeling to it. It was most beautiful. I told her how wonderful it was, and of my experience in the park, and of Richard. This was her mail of e's

_You need to be careful. If Richard didn't save you who knows what could have happened. I also think Richard likes you more than a friend. Do not be afraid. Let him in. And my painting is awesome, Thank you._

I smiled and did the logging off of my computer. Tuesday had finally come and I was very nervous. What if I did not make it then what would I do. I was in my English class when Mrs. Amnak assigned us a project to do.

"Class, I want you to think of a topic that concerns you the most. It could be world hunger, or not getting to play one of those video games. What ever it may be I will be assigning you to a partner to work on this. This project will be due towards the end of the school year. So there better be something to turn in." she said. Rachel looked up. I was glad to see she was in my class.

"Ok let's see. Pamela and Courtney. Luke and Ben. Rachel and Kori." she said naming us off. Rachel and I looked at each other. She was very shocked. When class had ended I went over to talk to her.

"Do you have any topics picked out?" I asked her.

"Uh...not any that are pleasant." she answered.

"Oh...well that is fine. We will come up with something." I answered.

"Are you nervous about something?" she asked. I nodded.

"I do not think I made the team of dance." I said.

"Sure you did. You were actually cool to watch. And if you want, Richard, Victor, and I could come for some support." she said. I looked at her. She really seemed like she was trying to be my friend.

"I would very much like that." I told her. When lunch had finally come I had to tell Sarah and Garfield about the man in the park.

"Dude, that is just creepy." Gar said after I had told them.

"You need to start carrying pepper spray. I am so glad you didn't get hurt." Sarah told me.

"Yeah if Richard didn't figure it out you would have been toast." Gar said. I nodded. Richard had been my hero. I started to think about what Timoko had said about letting Richard in. Mabey I should.

"Um...Richard, Rachel, and Victor want to come see my results for the team of dance." I told them.

"That's awesome! Kori, I think they really like us." Sarah said. Garfield rolled his eyes.

"You only want Victor to _like_ you." said Garfield. Sarah's face did the dropping. Then she did the coming back.

"Well, you want Rachel to feel that way about you." Sarah said in a mocking tone. I giggled at them. They were very entertaining to watch. School had finally ended and Richard, Garfield, Rachel and I headed toward the gym. Victor and Sarah were waiting for us.

"Moment of truth ya'll." Victor said. I slowly walked up to the list. There was Sara, Courtney, Barbra and...me. I jumped up and.

"EEEEEE I have made it!" I exclaimed. Sarah came over to me and we both were jumping up and down.

"All right girl. I knew you would make it." Victor said.

"Way to go dudet." said Gar giving me the up of thumbs.

"Congratulations." said Rachel.

"I knew you'd make it." Richard said. I smiled at him.

"Dudes, we have to celebrate. Let's go get milkshakes and fries." said Gar. We all nodded and headed to the parking lot. Before I reached Sarah's car I was handed a helmet. I looked over and it was Richard.

"Safety first." he said. I smiled and headed toward his bike with him. I got on and held him. Before we left I saw Sarah smile at me. We entered the little food of fastness and sat down at the counter. It was first Sarah, Victor, Gar, Rachel, Me, then Richard. I looked at their menu of the shakes of milk. There were so many flavors.

"Which one are you getting Kori?" asked Rachel.

"I do not know." I answered. Richard smiled at me.

"I think you might like the mint chocolate shake." Richard said.

"Then I will doing the trying of it." I told him.

"Al right ya'll I'll have the double chocolate shake, and she'll have the strawberry banana." Victor said ordering for himself and Sarah. Richard and I smiled at that.

"I'll have the vanilla shake and an order of the mega fries." Garfield ordered.

"I'll have the mocha shake." Rachel ordered.

"And we'll have the mint chocolate shakes." Richard said ordering for the both of us. When the shakes of milk and the mega fires came we all started to act like we had known each other for years. Garfield's shake came out of his nose when Victor made him laugh. Sarah and Rachel were talking about how dumb the two were being. I learned more about Richard, and why he played basketball. I also learned about how he did karate. I started to talk about my pen pal when Rachel turned to me.

"You have a pen pal from the Grieving Club?" she asked. I nodded.

"I do too. Well actually it's more like three." she told me.

"We could do our project over that." I told her. I was glad Rachel and I had more in common. Then suddenly Richard tensed up.

"Hey Kori, why don't I take you home?" Richard said. Our friends gave him a strange look.

"I do not mind if you do..." I started to answer but he grabbed my hand and took me out of the food of fastnees. I did not understand why was acting so strange.

Author's Note Corner ;)

Hoped you liked this one. Wonder why Richard took Kori out of the restaurant so fast. Just review and I'll try to get to next chapter up A.S.A.P.


	13. Chapter 13

Party of Slumber

Own Nothing Still/ Also I don't know if you get pen pals at grieving club it's just to introduce more characters and it bonds Kori and Rachel. Oh and Rachel and Gar can't secretly date because Rachel needs to learn to trust and open up to Gar. Thx though;)

It seemed to me like Richard could not get out of the restaurant fast enough. He was tense the whole ride to my home. I did not understand his behavior. A part of me was just a little frightened. When we were at the condos Richard parked in front of mine.

"Richard what is the meaning of this? We were having such a nice time and..." I started to say but Richard started to yell.

"SOME WERE HAVING MORE FUN THAN OTHERS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT THAT GUY WAS THERE!" he yelled. I was very hurt that he was yelling at me.

"Who was there?" I asked very quietly.

"THAT GUY FROM THE PARK! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE!?" he shouted again. I could not look at him. I was very hurt. A tear rolled down from my eye. I knew I could not tell him I was the princess of Tamaran, because he would just worry more and my knorfka had told me not to. He said it would keep me safe. The tear was half way down my cheek when Richard wiped it away. I looked back up at him and told him what I could.

"I do not know who this man is exactly, but even still I am afraid." I told him.

"I'm sorry I was just scared for you. I've never seen that guy before and I'm just worried something might happen...to you." he said. I could tell he was being honest with me. I hugged him and we both walked up to my door. I went inside and waved to him. Richard waved back and left. Once again my moment was ruined by my grandmother.

"Where have you been? Killer needs to be taken on a walk and you better not be slacking off from your work." she said scolding me.

"I was celebrating with my friends because I made the team of dance. I also did the finishing of my work at school. I am ready to do the walking of him." I answered her while grabbing Killer's leash. She nodded and went back to watching the T.V.

Killer made walking him difficult, but it gave me time to think. I now have the excuse of not walking Killer anymore because of dance and the creepy man. But my grandmother would not care about the creepy man. She would say it is not important until the person attacks and/or hurts you. I eventually did the thinking of my friends. Rachel was trying to be my friend, and I wished to be closer with her and Sarah but how? Then the most wondrous idea fell upon me, the parties of slumber. It would be most perfect.

I skipped to English on Wednesday excited about asking if Rachel would do the sleeping over. I sat down at my seat and waved to Rachel. She was reading a book but she waved back. Mrs. Amnak came in and began class.

"Ok class I want you all to get with your partner and discuss your topic. I will be coming around to and seeing what your topic is. So get busy." Mrs. Amnak said. I hurried over to Rachel and we started to do the discussing of our topic.

"Well we should do some research of the history of grieving club. We could meet at the library when your done with dance." she told me. I nodded.

"That is a very good plan. We could also do the researching of how the pen pals are selected." I told her.

"So have you decided on a topic?" Mrs. Amnak asked.

"Yes we have. We wish to do our project on the club of grieving." I told her. Mrs. Amnak's face seemed very confused.

"She means the grieving club." Rachel said. Mrs. Amnak nodded and wrote our topic down. Then she moved on. I was ready to ask Rachel of the party of slumber.

"Rachel do you wish to accompany Sarah and I for a party of slumber at my condo?" I asked with a big smile. She seemed hesitant when I asked.

"Uh...I don't know. I mean I've never been to one." she answered.

"It is fine. I have never been to one either. But I have heard they are truly fun. Pleeeeaaassseee." I begged. She still seemed a little hesitant, but finally she did the giving in.

"Fine, but I get to bring my favorite movie." she said.

"EEEEEEE oh thank you Rachel!" I said while hugging her.

"Uh Kori I can't breath." Rachel said gasping. I let her go. I forget about my strength a lot.

Lunch time came and I ran to the cafeteria to ask if Sarah would do the partying and slumbering with Rachel and I.

"Whoa Kori slow down." Garfield said when I reached our table.

"Sarah I wish to know if you would attend the party of slumber with Rachel and I at my condo on Friday?" I asked Sarah. Sarah's eyes became very large.

"A slumber party, Yeah I'm in. What time. This is going to be so awesome!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes it will be the awesome!" I exclaimed. Garfield rolled his eyes. Sarah and I both started to talk about the party of slumber. We were both very excited. Then one thing came to my mind. My grandmother. She would most likely say no to a party of slumber. When school had ended I did my homework and walked Killer. Then I decided I would make one of my grandmother's favorites for dinner.

"Kori I smell sloppy joes, what do you want?" she asked almost angry. My sister had been doing the texting but stopped when my grandmother sounded angry. She looked up and smiled. Not the kind smile Richard would give me but a one that said 'oooo you are going to be getting in the trouble.

"Um...Grandmother could I have the party of slumber with my friends? I promise that we will not be to loud for you. I only want two to come. Please." I asked and explained to her.

"I don't know. You know I go to bed at 10:30. Well you better keep it down or I will kick them out of the house. And don't hug me." she said. I started jumping up and down. I controlled myself not to hug her. Komma's face dropped. She got up and continued to do the texting.

Friday had come and I was preparing my room. The first one to arrive was Sarah since she lived in the condos as well. She brought with her the bag of sleeping and a yellow bag of duffle.

"I brought popcorn, peanut butter cups, and my extreme gossip." she said. I let her in and showed her to my room. Komma watched us like that of the hawk. She was angry because Grandmother would be doing the sleeping in her room. Rachel then arrived. She had a dark violet bag with a raven on it.

"I brought 'Premonition', and 'Flight Plan'." she said. I nodded and led her in.

"I will be ordering the pizza now." I told them, and they nodded. Even though I had never been to one I had learned from movies and my sister on what we should do. We watch the scary movie, eat the unhealthy junk foods, perform braiding maneuvers on each others hair, and do the talking about boys. I went back to my room while I waited for the pizza to arrive.

"You both have never been to a sleep over?" Sarah asked Rachel and I. We shook our heads no. "Well lucky for you two I no how to start things. Sooo Rachel is there anyone you have a crush on?" Sarah asked. Rachel's face went into shock and then blush.

"Um...well I don't like to let people that close because of my father and ex-boyfriend." she said.

"What happened? Well you don't have to tell us if it's too personal." Sarah said.

"Well when I was little my dad abandoned me and my mom. Then he came back to our town and destroyed it in a fire. My mother and I were made outcasts, and I joined the Grieving club to see if there really were people who had lost something they loved." she said.

"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry." said Sarah.

"It's ok. And the reason why I don't date much is because my ex-boyfriend used me." said Rachel. I could not believe how unchanged Rachel looked. It is was so different. Tamaranians always show what we are feeling. I was not used to being in solitude like Rachel.

"Mabey we should just give up with boys. There annoying, childish, immature, cute...Uh I mean..." Sarah was saying. Rachel and I laughed at her. The pizza had finally arrived and I did the paying for it. Sarah performed braiding maneuvers upon my hair. Rachel did not want anything to do with the braiding. We were eating popcorn, and the cup of peanut butter and watching the movie 'Flight Plan' when Sarah spoke.

"You know Rachel I think Gar has a crush on you." Sarah said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"He does seem to mess up more and talk about you very sweetly." I said. Rachel blushed.

"Probably not as much as Richard goes on and on about you." Rachel said to me.

"Richard does the talking about me?" I asked.

"Constantly. Victor and I do everything just to shut him up." Rachel answered. I blushed even more.

"I told you so Kori. Richard does _like_ you." Sarah said in a very playful manner.

"Victor talks about you Sarah. I think he _likes_ you." Rachel said. I giggled at Rachel's coming back.

"He does? Yes!" Sarah exclaimed. "Ok I have a plan. Let's make a pact that we will get those guys to ask us out." Sarah said.

"Uh...I don't know I mean Richard's still recovering from the summer, and you know about me." Rachel said. Sarah's face did the dropping.

"It is ok, mabey they will do the asking of us out." I said. They both smiled at me and continued to watch our movie. We fell asleep around 2:30 a.m. But we did not know that my sister had been listening to us while we were watching our movie.

Now it's time for Author's Note Corner Hosted by JGirl88 :)

Komma knows they have crushes on the boys. What's she going to do? Next chapter will be told in different POV's then it will get back to Kori's oh and REVIEW pwease 3


	14. Chapter 14

Another Day with a Lab Explosion

I don't own anything. Please know that I do work very hard on my grammar. Komma's POV will be in the story constructing something evil against Kori, Sarah, and Rachel.

Richard's POV

I need to get a new alarm clock. The one I have now, I just want to chuck it at the wall. At least when I ride my bike it gives me time to think. I remember riding it with Kori and Babs. Babs, even though she was pretty adventurous, hated riding my bike. She always held on with a death grip. Kori however seemed to enjoy it. She doesn't choke the air out of me when riding. I finally arrived at the school and saw Kori getting out of Sarah's car.

"Yo dude come on. We don't wanna be late." Victor shouted. He and Rachel were waiting by the doors. I got off and went over to them.

"Guess where Rachel was this weekend." Victor said seeming a little suspicious.

"The library, a book store, a café that I probably wouldn't go in." I guessed. I couldn't really think of anything else. Rachel wasn't usually social.

"I was at Kori's for a sleep over." she answered. She started to walk down the hall away from us. I ran after wanting to know why. Victor followed me.

"You went to Kori's? What did...how did...?" I said trying to get something out.

"She invited me, and I wanted to go. And yes, you two were brought up but I'm not saying anything." Rachel said. We arrived at her locker and she started grabbing some books.

"Come on Rachel. You can't tell us that they were talking about us and not say anything." Victor whined.

"I can and I will." she answered. I rolled my eyes. We were walking when we saw Kori, Gar, and Sarah in the hall way. Sarah was tripped by Alex. She seemed very embarrassed. Kori was helping her up and so was Vic. I walked over there and stood next to Kori. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hello Richard, how was your end of the week?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile back.

"It was ok, boring, but ok." I answered. "Are you ready to get that history test you aced back?" I asked her. Her head turned away. I didn't like when she did that because I couldn't see all of her face.

"I do not think I will do too well." she answered. She was so modest.

"Well I've been tutoring you so you should get mabey... an A." I said.. She smiled at me with thankfulness. I knew that the bell was about to ring and I hated that. I waved bye to her and she nodded. Stupid other classes. I was so bored the beginning half of the day. Then lunch rolled around. I had gotten my lunch and sat down with Vic and Rachel.

"Man we dominated on Friday. You two should have been there. Hey why weren't you?" Victor asked.

"Why are you asking me? Rachel didn't go either!" I protested.

"Because she was busy." Vic shot back. I rolled my eyes. I let out a sigh and answered him.

"Bruce threw this big party trying to get investors. I couldn't get out of it." I answered. Sometimes I hate being the adopted son of a rich guy. But Bruce did take me when I had no one else. Then Rachel got this mischievous look on her face.

"So did you ask Kori out yet?" she asked not looking up form her book.

"WHAT? I mean we...she...I...no." I barely answered. Why was she asking me this?

"Hey I thought it was my job to ask him those questions?" Victor said.

"Well you were too busy playing hero with Sarah this morning." Rachel told him. I couldn't help but laugh at him. History had finally come and I started to talk to Kori before class. Kitten kept looking over at us then texting.

"I am most nervous. What if my tutor did not do his job right." I realized she was playing so I joined in.

"If he didn't, tell me who he his and I'll have to teach him a lesson." I told her. She started to laugh. It was so infectious that I had to laugh too. The bell rang and I had to go back to my seat. Although history class was different today. We started taking notes when right in the middle Rachel bursted out laughing. It was kind of scary because Rachel NEVER laughs.

"What is so funny Miss Roth." Mr. Wreck asked. Rachel was nervous and came up with a quick answer.

"Um...I was laughing at the fact that uh... the British thought they could defeat us in the Revolutionary war." Rachel answered. Mr. Wreck accepted the answer and moved on.

(No offence to Britain at all. I actually want to go to England some day :)

Ten minutes before class ended I got a chance to talk to Kori again.

"I want to know what you got on you test." I told her. She got the biggest smile and pulled it out. It had an A+. I smiled at her.

"And you didn't think you were going to get a good grade." I said. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh thank you Richard I could not I have not done it without you. Then all the sudden we heard a big loud **BOOM**!!! Kori held on tighter and I didn't let her go. We both just stood there stunned. Then a voice came on.

"_There is no need to worry it was just an accident in the science hall. The bell will ring soon so enjoy yourselves until tomorrow." _then the voice went away. Kori slowly let go and I let go of her.

"That was weird." I said. She nodded. I noticed Kitten typing something as fast as she could. She looked very angry.

Rachel's POV

Waiting for Richard to come was so boring. Victor had nothing interesting to talk about so I started to tune him out. Richard finally showed up. Now my fun could begin. I had already told Victor that I spent the night at Kori's house.

"Yo dude come on. We don't wanna be late." Victor shouted. Richard came running up to us.

"Guess where Rachel was this weekend." Victor said to Richard. This was his response.

The library, a book store, a café I probably wouldn't go in." he said listing some of my favorite places.

"I was at Kori's for a sleep over." I told him.

"You went to Kori's? What did... how did..?" Richard stammered out. I started to grab my books out of my locker.

"She invited me and I wanted to go." I answered them plain and simple. They were about to say something when I answered their question for them. "And yes you two were brought up, but I'm not saying anything." That got to them.

"Come on Rachel. You can't tell us that they were talking about us and not say anything." Victor whined. I refused to tell them. I would lose both Sarah and Kori's trust.

"I can and I will." I told them. Then the three of us noticed Alex trip Sarah in the hall. Victor ran over there followed by Richard. I followed behind at my own pace. Richard started to flirt with Kori and Victor did the same thing with Sarah. Then Gar started talking to me.

"So how was the sleep over?" Garfield asked.

"I actually enjoyed it. Is your whole family named after the Garfield comic strip?" I asked. He smiled.

"Just because My dad's name is John, and my mom's name is Liz. And I have a sister named Arlene, and two brother's named Odie and Nermal doesn't mean were named after the comic strip." he answered.

"Uhh...are you serious?" I asked.

"No, I'm just messing with you. I don't even have any brothers or sisters," he told me. I smiled because that actually was pretty funny. He took my books out my arms and carried them to my class. I thanked him and he went on his way. Lunch time came and I decided to have a little fun.

"Man we dominated on Friday. You two should have been there. Hey, why weren't you there?" Victor asked Richard.

"Why are you asking me? Rachel didn't go either." he protested.

"Because she was busy." Victor answered for me. I tuned Richard's explanation out and started to have a little fun.

"So did you ask Kori out?" I asked.

"WHAT! I mean we... she... I ... no." he barely answered. I was enjoying myself.

'Hey I thought it my job to ask him those questions?" Victor said. More fun for me.

"Well you were too busy playing hero with Sarah." I told him. Richard laughed and I smiled. History came and it looked like another day of taking notes. I wrote them all down, when a note appeared on my desk.

_Could this lesson be anymore boring? _Gar wrote.

_Yes, if he started singing every song to do with America. _I wrote back

_Or if he made Kitten teach him how to use the internet. So he could download all the songs on his record player._ Gar wrote. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Neither Kitten nor Mr. Wreck knew how to use a computer, and Mr. Wreck probably was old fashioned.

"What is so funny Miss. Roth?" Mr. Wreck asked me. I did my best to think of something.

"Um... I was laughing at the fact that uh... the British thought they could defeat us in the Revolutionary War." I answered. He accepted the answer. I sighed in relief. We had ten minutes before class ended to socialize. Gar came to me.

"Sorry for almost getting you in trouble." Garfield said.

"It's ok. I haven't laughed like that in awhile" I told him. He smiled, then all the sudden we heard this big loud **BOOM**. Garfield fell on my desk and we heard an announcement.

"_There is no need to worry. It was just an accident in the science hall. The bell will ring soon so enjoy yourselves until tomorrow."_ it said. Gar looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Komma/Kitten's POV

I was stuck in history class and decided to text Komma because I was bored.

_What up? _I texted.

_Kori likes Richard and he likes her back! _She wrote back. I rolled my eyes.

_No way. _I wrote back. I was the only one who could have Richiepoo

_What r they doing now? _she asked. I looked over at them.

_joking around. _I texted

_just watch them. _she told me. I did. Richard sat down for class. I ignored the whole lesson until that freak Rachel started laughing for no reason. What a looser. I still don't get why she's more popular than me. It was ten minutes before class and KORI HUGGED RICHARD!!

_Shes hugging him! _I texted

_That's not good. Do u want her 2 b more popular than us? _she asked.

_No. _I answered. Then there was an explosion noise. They held on tighter to each other. Grrr.

_He's hugging her tighter. What am I going 2 do? _I asked. How dare that stupid Kori try to take my Richard

_Don't worry. I have a plan_. Komma told me. This made me feel better.

Author's Note

What's Komma's Plan? You'll have to read and review to find out.

P.S. the explosion will be explained in the next chapter and more fluff :)


	15. Chapter 15

All Before Winter Break

Don't own anything/Story is told in Kori's POV again :)

It was the day before the finals and Sarah was doing the freaking out at lunch. Garfield and I thought she was freaking out over the finals, but we were wrong.

"Dudes, did you hear that explosion last week?" Gar asked us. I nodded and Sarah put her head down.

"I caused the explosion." she said. We were shocked. How could she do the causing of the explosion?

"You did, but why?" I asked her. She sighed then answered.

"Ok, it was the end of the day and we had to do an experiment. I was paired up with the other Sara and I was doing most of the work. Victor is also in my class and I couldn't help but stare at him. I was adding the chemicals while staring at him. Well I accidently added too much and... boom." she told us. Garfield started laughing. I gave him the angry look.

"Only you could do that Sarah." Gar said while still laughing.

"Do not worry Sarah. I am most sure that everything will turn out to be fine." I said while trying to comfort my sad friend.

"So how's life for you?" Sarah asked.

"It is the o and k. I am meeting Richard at the library to do the studying with him for the finals," I told her. She smiled.

"Ahhh...no fair. You get a date with Richard and I'm stuck studying alone." Garfield whined. Sarah rolled her eyes and I giggled at him. I knew that he was wishing to do the studying with Rachel. Richard took me to the library with him after school. It was a bit cold out so I held on for warmth. We had finally arrived and found the empty table.

"Ok, what should we study first?" Richard asked me. I thought about it.

"How about we do the studying for chemistry. I am very good with it and it will not take too long." I told him.

"Ok, chemistry it is." Richard said. I did the quizzing of him and then he would do the same with me.

(Note: I personally hate chemistry x(

We studied for the math next and Richard bought us some of the Soda. Richard was quite good with the math. He taught me how to do the problem that I was having the trouble with. We were finally doing the studying for the history.

"Ok, who helped abolish slavery and was the 16th president?" he asked. I had to do the thinking. I remembered our first time in the park and how I had asked the question about the president.

"It was the Abraham Lincoln, and he was also killed in a theater named Ford." I answered. He smiled and nodded. After awhile Richard started to lose comfort and I could tell.

"What is wrong? Am I boring you?" I asked. He looked up with shock.

"No you could never bore me. I was just thinking about the big basketball tournament. It's the championship and I don't know if we'll win." he told me. I could understand he was feeling pressured by being the team's leader. I feel that same way about Tamaran. I put my hand on his shoulder to try to do the comforting.

"Do not worry. You have not done the losing of one game yet. I am most sure you will come out victorious. I will be there to do the cheering on for you." I told him. He nodded and smiled at me. I wished to know if he cared for me as much as I cared for him. Our faces were really close to one another we were about to close the gap when there was a loud SLAM. Richard looked up and tensed.

"_Grab your things." _he whispered.

"_Why?"_ I asked. He pointed over to a man getting up and coming closer to us. I grabbed my things and we ran to his bike and left. I looked back trying to see this man. I could not tell but I think I recognized him. The ride home was cold and I had to hold on tighter. He stopped in front of my condo, and looked at me.

"I think I recognized him, but I am not so sure." I told him.

"It's ok. We'll stop him soon. I don't want you to get hurt by this creep," he said. I knew he was trying to do the hiding of it, but I could tell he was angry. I noticed my sister standing in doorway. Richard walked me up there and I waved goodbye.

"Where were you and Richard after school?" Komma asked.

"We were studying together for the finals of tomorrow." I answered her. She studied me then left for her room. Grandmother was watching us and finally spoke.

"So you were studying with a boy. If he's distracting you and I find your doing poorly I'll have your but shipped back to Tamaran as fast as possible." She told me. I nodded in understanding. Then I started our dinner.

The next couple of days was the taking of the finals. Garfield had gotten tired of them, and Sarah was in so much doubt about these finals.

"I say as soon as these stupid things end we see a movie." Garfield said.

"I can not. I told Richard I would do the cheering of him on at the game tonight," I told them.

"Dude that is way better than my plan. Now I...er I mean we can hangout with Rachel... and Victor." Garfield said. Sarah did the rolling of her eyes.

"I agree, we should go cheer the basketball team on." Sarah said in agreement. It was decided that we would see the game. After lunch Garfield and I headed for our last final. History. I sat down in my seat and Richard came up to me.

"Are you ready to pass the exam?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Yes I think I am most ready. Ooo...Sarah and Garfield are going to come to the game as well to do the cheering you on." I told him.

"Great, I need all the luck I can get." he told me. The bell rang and he went to his desk and Mr. Wreck did the passing out of our exams. When I was finished I had twenty minutes left until class would end and the break of winter could commence. There were five minutes left when Mr. Wreck collected the papers that were done. The only one not done was Kitten. The bell rang and Garfield jumped out of his seat.

"Whoo Hoo! No school until January!" he exclaimed. Rachel, Richard and I followed him out of the class.

"When will the game start?" I asked Richard. We were alone at my locker.

"It starts at 6 but you might want to be there earlier." he told me. I nodded. He then gave me the ride home. It was fun riding with him. When I got home I tried to get ready as fast as I could. Then Komma came into my room.

"So... are you going to the game tonight sister dear?" she asked me.

"Yes, I told Richard that I would. He needs the support." I told her.

"Aww sister dear you have a crush on him." she said. I could not help but blush.

"Yes, I do like him more than a friend. But I do not think we will be anything more. And I will not get to enjoy the ball called prom." I told her. She gave me a weird smile and left my room. I met Garfield and Sarah by the doors to the Gym. We entered and I saw Richard practicing. I waved to him and he waved back.

"Dudes I see Vic and Rachel." said Gar. Victor waved for us to come and sit by them. We went up and Sarah sat next to Victor and Garfield sat next to Rachel. Rachel was reading a book.

"So are you guys going to be cheering for Richard too?" Victor asked us. I nodded.

"Yeah I really hope we win and bring home that big shiny trophy." said Sarah. The game started and Rachel put her book down. I asked Victor to explain to me what was going on.

"Well the other team just stole the ball and now Duke stole the ball and...COME ON... the ref. just called a foul on us." Victor said. I cheered on our team and Richard. Komma and the other leaders of cheer were doing the cheering as well. It was the half time and I went to go talk to Richard.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I came to encourage you and not to be giving up the hope." He smiled at that.

"Well it's working. But we're down by 13," he said. I could tell he was not very hopeful. I did something that Sarah would call going outside of the zone of comfort. Half time was almost over so I leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. He looked at me in surprise. The loud buzzer went off and I went back to my seat.

"You just kissed Richard on the cheek," said Sarah when I came back up.

"He needed the luck," I told them. Rachel smiled at me and Garfield gave me the up of thumbs. Victor started explaining how we were doing the come back. Sarah and I cheered as loud as we could. There were 10 seconds left and we were all at the our seats' edges. Richard had the basketball and shot it into the hoop. The shot had done the winning of the game. I ran down from the bleachers and into Richard.

"You have won!" I exclaimed. He hugged me back and our friends joined us.

"Way to go man!" Victor shouted.

"Yeah dude you rocked," exclaimed Garfield while jumping up and down.

"Congratulations" said Rachel.

"Yeah we get the big trophy!" said Sarah. Richard was still holding on to me when someone had taken our picture.

"Oooo...you guys are going to be in the year book!" said Ben who had done the taking of our picture. I looked over and I saw Barbra talking to Terra. She seemed extremely angry. Then she looked over at me and gave me the glare of death. I started to sink when Richard caught me and helped me back up.

"We should all get a pizza and celebrate." Garfield said. We all agreed and headed out to the parking lot.

"What's wrong? You seem a little off." Richard asked me. I had been thinking about Barbra and how angry she looked.

"Hmm... oh it is nothing, I am just most happy for you," I said while hugging him again. He smiled and handed me the helmet I usually wore and then we headed over to the pizza place to celebrate. But what we did not know was that Kitten saw me hug and kiss Richard on the cheek and she texted my sister.

"_What r we going to do? They really like each other._:( Kitten asked my sister. Komma only need to type one word that would make Kitten feel better and ruin my life.

"_Prom"_

Author's Note Corner

Oooo Cliffhanger. What is going to happen next? Will Komma succeed, or will Kori even make it to prom? You'll find out if you just review.


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets are Found Out a Right Way and a Wrong Way

Own Nothing/ Draaaammma in this chaptie

The break of winter was glorious. Galfore and Ryan had sent us presents for the holidays, and I saw Sarah the Eve of Christmas. We were back into the school and March was almost over with. The only problem was that I was not doing to well in history. So Richard and I planed to study together on the Saturday. On Thursday I received a letter.

"Kori, you got a letter, again." my grandmother told me when our dinner was finished. I took it from her and went to my room to read it.

_Dear Kori,_

_I have to warn you about something. Galfore found out that your old boyfriend escaped from prison awhile back. We didn't find out until recently. Our communication throughout Tamaran is very thin. But don't worry we'll figure something out. Be safe, and watch out for that Whoo Hoo._

_Love,_

_Ryan_

_P.S. That school contacted us and they said you have really high chance of getting in._

I was scared. I could not believe that Karras had done the escaping from prison. Was he that man who seemed to follow me? I did not know but I was afraid. I went to school the next day with Sarah and Garfield.

"Spring Break is almost here and I can't wait." Sarah said.

"Yeah. I'm going to the beech and work on my tan." Garfield said. I smiled at both of them.

"What are you doing for spring break Kori?" Sarah asked.

"I might be going back home I miss my...." I was interrupted by Garfield.

"You can't leave us. We'll miss you. Who's going to shop with Sarah so I don't have to." Garfield whined.

"I am not moving back. I am just going to visit and see if my brother and knorfka are the o and k." I told them. Garfield sighed in relief. Sarah rolled her eyes at him. Then Garfield saw Rachel carrying a lot of books he ran over there and carried some of them.

"Will they always be like that?" Richard asked. Richard and Victor had come up to Sarah and I.

"They better not. I'm tired of just watching them." Sarah said. Richard pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Um...we aren't going to the library because my dad he...sort of... kind of wants to meet you." Richard said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh then, I am most willing to meet him as well." I told him. He smiled and we went to class.

Komma's POV

Where was Kitten? She was suppose to meet me here 5 minutes ago. There she came running.

"I printed out the invitations, but I didn't know Richard was throwing a party." she said. Idiot.

"He's not. Me and you are going to show Kori this and she won't have one. She'll ask Richard about it and he'll deny it. I'll also tell her he gave a special invitation to Barbra asking her to go to prom with him. Richard and Kori will fight and they won't be friends anymore." I explained for the third time. She seemed to get it... this time.

Back to Kori's POV

I got home and Kitten was there. I found her most annoying. I did not know why she was there but I wished her to leave.

"Hey Kori did you get you invitation for Richard's after prom party?" she asked me. I did the shaking of my head no.

"What sister dear, you didn't get one? Oh it's probably because he didn't want to hurt your feelings. You see he gave a special one to Barbra and it asked her to go to prom with him. I think he found out that you liked him." My sister told me. I left them and went to my room. Did Richard really not invite me to a party? And how did he find out my feeling for him? This is most embarrassing. I let myself get too close again.

Saturday came and Richard was at the front entrance.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes I am eager to do only the studying and nothing more." I told him firmly.

"Uh...ok but you have to meet Bruce first." he told me. I nodded and got upon his bike. I did not hold on tight to him. Even if he was going to this prom with Barbra I would not care. I think it is most rude of him. I noticed that he was turning into a big mansion area. He did the parking in front of a many doors garage. I looked at the giant house. It was tall all black and had so many windows.

"Um..yeah this is wear I live." he said. I took off my helmet and gave it back to him. He was about to take my hand when I pulled it away. I started to walk up to the door. I waited for Richard. Then the door opened and there was an old man there.

"Hey Alfred, this is Kori." Richard said as he introduced me. The man was taller than I. He had a small mustache and his hair was doing the balding.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Ander. Richard has told me so many wonderful things about you." Alfred said in an accent of British. Richard and I blushed. Alfred lead me in and took my jacket.

"Is Bruce in the study?" Richard asked Alfred. Alfred nodded and led us there. We took many halls to get there. We finally came to a giant wooden door and Alfred opened it. There were selves of books and a fire place behind the desk. I studied the man who did the adopting of Richard. He was muscular, deep dark hair, and he seemed to be in the middle of his thirties.

"Hello Kori I'm Bruce Wayne. It's nice to finally meet you." he told me. He held out his hand I did the shaking of it.

"It is very nice to be meeting you too." I told him.

"You have quite the strength. Where are you from again?" he asked. Richard stared intently at Bruce.

"I am from a small country called Tamaran." I told him. He nodded.

"Hey Kori I think I should tutor you know." Richard told me, and did the leading of me out of the office. I followed him to the front entrance where I had come in. We went up the tall winding case of stair. We went down more halls until he stopped in front of one of the doors to the left.

"This is my room." he said. It seemed bigger than my condo. There were two windows, a large desk with a top of laps on it, and a giant television of big screen on his wall.

"So what should we start on first?" he asked me. He seemed nervous. I remembered I was angry with him.

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked him.

"I don't like telling people I'm rich. I think it's kind of snobby." he said while rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded then he started to do the tutoring of me. Latter we heard the knock upon his door.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I was hopping that Miss. Kori would be interested in my famous homemade pizza." Alfred said. He was holding a large tray with a pizza and the sodas on it.

"Kori you have to try Alfred's pizza." Richard told me. I nodded.

"I also brought up a bottle of mustard, because I hear you are a big fan Miss. Ander." he said to me. I smiled.

"Yes I am a fan of biggness with the mustard." I told him proudly. He set the tray in the middle of Richard and I, and then left.

"Dig in." Richard told me. I tried this pizza and it tasted glorious. I put mustard upon it, and it was much more wondrous. Richard smiled. I was upset that I could still have fun, with him not wanting to invite me to his party.

"Do you eat this pizza a lot?" I asked him.

"Only on special occasions." Richard said.

"Like at prom party afterwards?" I asked him. He started to nod then stop.

"Uh what?" he asked.

"I do not care if you wish to go to this prom with Barbra, but not inviting me really hurts." I told him. I did the holding back of my tears.

"What are you talking about? I never asked..." he started but I did the cutting of him off.

"My sister, and Kitten told me. I am your friend correct. Even if you know how I feel about you that does not mean you can hurt me." I told him.

"What the heck are you talking about? First off I'm not having a party, second I wouldn't ask Barbra to go with me to prom, and third what feelings?" he asked while yelling all of this.

"You already know. And it is very hard for me to say because I have let someone in before and I...I got hurt." I told him.

"What feelings? The ones you polled over me so you could steel my money to help your pathetic country?" he yelled.

"I would do no such thing. I came to America to attend a very prestigious school. I barely could leave without being captured again. And I left behind two people who truly loved me." I said the tears were coming now.

"Just get out I'm done with this and your whiny princess attitude. Just because you rule some country doesn't mean you can make false accusations. I WISH I NEVER EVEN MET YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he told me. I ran out. I do not know how but I found my way to the entrance and ran out of there. Then I heard him calling my name.

"Kori wait. KORI!" Richard called. I kept running. It was raining outside. I was cold and wet but I still kept running. I saw Rachel and Garfield with an umbrella. Gar was holding it and Rachel leaned in closer to him from the rain. I envied them. I wished Richard and I felt that same way, but now everything is wrong. I kept walking for awhile in the rain. I had left everything at Richard's. But one thing I did not get was how did he know I was royalty?

"Excuse me but do you know who I can give this umbrella to?" a man asked me while handing me the umbrella."

"Thank you so much sir." I told him. He nodded and walked off. He was tall with faded brown hair. I walked a little more until I heard a car horn.

"Kori I've been looking everywhere for you. Get in the car it's raining." Sarah said to me. I was so grateful to be out of the rain.

"How did you do the finding of me?" I asked her. She looked away.

"Richard called and told me everything." she said. All of the sudden I did not feel well. I felt dizzy and embarrassed. Sarah did the driving of me home. I almost fell out of her car. Sarah caught me, then I became ill on my lawn. Sarah held my hair back and walked me to the door,

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked in a voice of concern.

"Yes I just need to rest." I told her. She nodded and then left. I took a shower put on my J's of the P, and went to bed. Everything was hurting and I was most cold. I did not sleep. I just cried remembering everything that had happened that day.

Time for Author's Note Corner

Awww... Poor Kori. Review to see what happens next. And don't worry thing get worse before they get better. Meaning thing are going to get better if you review. :D


	17. Chapter 17

Worst Spring Break Ever

Own Nothing

Everything hurt. The only thing that did not hurt was my hair. My grandmother tried to get me out of bed, but I could not move. I felt so weak with so much pain. She then gave up when someone was at our door. It was the very last person I wished to see.

"Kori I brought your stuff. Look I'm really sorry I... are you listening?" asked Richard. He put his hand to my head of fore.

"You're burning up. I'm going to call a doctor." Richard told me. He left my room then was back. He put a cloth of coldness on my head. It felt so good. He used my phone to call the doctor, Victor and Sarah. Rachel and Garfield were both gone for the week.

"So are you going to take her to a doctor?" my grandmother asked Richard.

"I'm going to wait for Victor and Sarah to get here so we can take her by car." he told my grandmother. I was so numb. He then took my head and placed it on his lap. Sarah then arrived.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" Sarah asked sounding very worried.

"I don't know. She won't move or talk." Richard told her. She gave him a very angry look.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't yelled at her. She was in the rain for hours." she said while doing the scolding of him.

"MY FAULT?! She was the one accusing me of not inviting her to some prom party. I'M NOT THROWING A PROM PARTY!" he yelled. Sarah had not changed. She then asked him something that I was wandering as well.

"Then why are you here? Why is her head in your lap?" she asked him. He seemed lost. Victor showed up and looked at me.

"What happened to her?" he asked. They did not say anything. Richard picked me up in my blanket in the style of a bride. (wink*wink*) I tried my best to get away but I was so full of pain. They took me to Victor's car, and my head was placed on Richard's lap once again. Sarah sat in the back with us.

"I'm heading over to Dr. Raman. He can get anyone in a short notice." Victor said.

"Great it looks likes she needs a doctor right away." Sarah said. We all reached the doctor and Victor did the carrying of me. Richard went up to the desk to do the signing of me in. I shut my eyes because the lights were so bright. I had the ache of the head.

"Don't worry Kori we will get you in there, and Raman will fix you right up." Sarah said to me. I then felt something cool upon my head of fore. I did the opening of my eyes and Richard was holding a cloth to my head.

"You never answered my question." Sarah said to Richard.

"I don't really know. It's like I can't be mad." Richard said.

"What are ya'll takin about?" Victor asked. Before anyone did the saying of anything a nurse came out and picked me up. Victor, Sarah, and Richard followed. She placed me down on a weird bed.

"Dr. Raman will be here in one minute." the nurse said. They all nodded. The nurse left and shut the door quietly.

"Maybe I should call Rachel. She knows a lot about healing and stuff." Victor said.

"Just wait until after Raman checks on her." Richard said. The door then opened and a tall man with the hair of blonde, and the eyes of brown did the coming in.

"So who is this little thing?" the man asked.

"Her name is Kori Ander. K-o-r-i." said Sarah

"We think she has a fever and she's not saying anything." Richard said. The man came over to me and put his very cold hand to my head. He took out the thermometer and put it under my arm. It hurt so much when he put it there.

"On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the highest, how much pain are you in?" the man asked me. I summoned all the strength I had to do the answering of him.

"It hurts of the 10 number on the scale." I answered. I heard Sarah doing the gasping.

"You either have pneumonia, or a really bad case of the flu. What were you doing recently?" the man asked.

"She was outside in the rain for 5 hours, because this guy yelled at her. Then he has the nerve to show up and try to take care of her." Sarah answered.

"I tried to stop her. And she left after accusing me of not inviting her to some party I'm not even throwing." Richard responded back.

"Enough. I'm going to give her some medicine to help, but she'll need someone to take care of her for a few days." the man said.

"Ok Dr. Raman, we'll do that." Victor said. I do not remember going home because Dr. Raman gave me something that put me to sleep. I remember doing the waking up every once and awhile, but not much. Then one day I woke up and saw Rachel in my room. She looked up from her book.

"I came home early when I heard what happened. Garfield is here too, he's just getting you another cloth for your head." Rachel said. I smiled at her.

"What day is this day?" I asked her.

"It's Friday. Richard is coming at about 3:30. Then Sarah's going to stay the night." Rachel told me. Garfield came into my room and put th cloth upon my head.

"Great you're up. I told you that you shouldn't worry Rae." Gar said to Rachel.

"First off you thought she was going to die. And second my name is Rachel. Rachel." she told him.

"Am I going to be attending school when it comes?" I asked them both.

"No. Raman said that you need until at least Monday. And by the looks of it your starting to look better." Rachel told me.

"Yeah dudet. At first you were all pale and sleepy. But now your up and I can tell you about the sunburn I got on my back." Garfield told me. Rachel did the rolling of her eyes. I smiled a them both. It was 3:30 and Richard did come. Garfield stared at him far awhile before Rachel put the hand upon hid shoulder. Then they both left.

"You look a lot better. How are you feeling?" Richard asked me.

"I am feeling much better." I told him. I looked away. Why was he here?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you here? And how did you do the finding out about my royal heritage?" I asked him. He turned away. I was about to try to go back to my sleep when he started to speak.

"I found out about Kitten and Komma's plan. Kitten told me when she tried to ask me to the prom. If I were going to throw a party you would be the first one I would invite. And I did look up ans see if you were telling the truth about the school. Bruce pulled a few strings and he found out that you were trying to get in." he did the explaining.

"But how did you do the finding out about my royalty?" I asked him.

"Well Bruce did a background check on you when I told him about me tutoring you. And you're not the only one he's done it on. Well I was trying to stop him when he saw your family tree. He saw your mom and dad were the emperor and empress, and how bad Tamaran had it. He saw you were in war. That other Tameranians had tried to steel to help the country. When we were fighting I let that slip and I'm so so sorry." he said. I could do the telling that he really did mean it. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"I do the forgiving of you. But please do not tell anyone. It would be most dangerous." I told him. He nodded. We started to talk for awhile. I could feel myself trusting him once more. It felt nice to be like this again.

Author's Note Corner

Sorry it's a little short. Next Chatpie will have mor and more drama. Please stay tuned. Oh and please review. Thank you :) 3


	18. Chapter 18

What Am I going to Say?

Own Nothing/ Prom is being held in April. I don't want it to be later. It will make more sense in the next couple of chapters.

We are in the first of April and the prom would be coming up. Garfield was talking to us at lunch.

"Man I want to ask Rachel, but I don't wanna get hurt. So if I ask Terra I won't get hurt. But if Rachel's into me and..." Garfield had been the cut off by Sarah.

"Gar close your eyes, and look into your heart." she said in a tone that was very soothing.

"I'm not doing that Sarah. I'll get beat up...more. Besides you're worried that Victor won't ask you to the prom." Gar said to Sarah.

"I believe that was a burning, correct?" I asked. Garfield laughed and Sarah looked extremely angry. I giggled at the sight of them.

"Maybe I should take you shopping with me to find the PERFECT prom dress." she said to Garfield in an evil way.

"Please don't make me go. I'm sorry. Please" Garfield said while doing the begging. Lunch was over when Sarah and I were on our way to our class of math. I sat down at my seat and she sat at her's. We were watching the movie because our teacher was out. I received a note.

_Has Richard asked u to the prom? _Sarah had done the writing to me.

_No _I answered and did the handing of it to her. Our teacher of substitute had done the falling asleep.

_He will. Just be patient. How boring is this movie? :) _Sarah asked me.

_I find it quite interesting _I answered.

_Of course u would ;) _she told me. I giggled. Then Asaj handed me a note.

_We need to talk after school. Meet me in the parking lot at 2:35_ the note said. I did not know who it was from. I looked at Asaj and she shook her head to be saying no. I put the note in my purse and the bell did the ringing. I headed toward my class of history.

"Hey, what's up?" Richard asked me.

"Um...nothing is the up. I just need to talk to Mr. Calson about some of the moves we must learn." I said to him. I did not like lying to him. He was about to talk when the bell rang. Mr. Wreck started his lesson. I could not concentrate. Who was the note from?

"Ok Kori why does the American flag have thirteen stripes?" Mr. Wreck asked me. I knew this one.

"Because of the thirteen colonies in the beginning of the America." I answered. He nodded then did the moving on. The bell rang and I went to my locker to do the grabbing of my stuff when Richard came up to me.

"Do you need a ride home? I mean I would be happy to give you one if you want." Richard asked me. I wished I could accept but I just could not.

"Um... no I will be fine. I must go now." I told him. I made it to the lot of parking and started to do the looking around. I was tapped on the shoulder and I did the turning around. It was one person I did not expect to see. It was Barbra.

"I'm surprised you showed up." she told me.

"Um... do you need anything from me." I asked.

"Yeah, stay away from Richard. I've known him a lot longer than you have." she said to me.

"Richard is my friend and I can not..." I tried to say before she did the cutting of me off.

"You can and you will. You see you are just the rebound girl. So why don't you fly off to your freak country and leave us all alone. Life here was so much better with out you." she told me. Sarah had explained to me what this girl of rebound was and I did not like it.

"I am no girl of rebound. And you are very mean. I have figured out why you are no longer with him." I told her.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything loser. No one likes you. Not even your friends or your sister like you. I heard about what your sister did." she said and yelled at me. The tears were coming to my eyes. I really wished for my knorfka. He would stop this mean girl.

"Please stop. I... I came here for the better life and..." I tried to say before she yelled again.

"Well find you're a better life somewhere else." she told me. I had not realized that there were people doing the gathering around us. Garfield saw the crowd and was trying to get through. Rachel saw him and came up to him.

"Fighting is not a good idea..." she said.

"Barbra is yelling at Kori and I gotta help her." he said to her. She nodded.

"Go get Victor. I'll get these people away the best I can. Garfield nodded and ran over to Victor. Rachel then did the making of her way through the crowd.

"MOVE!" she yelled at some of them. Richard, Sarah, and Victor were doing the talking when Garfield came up to them.

"Guys come quick Kori's in trouble!" he exclaimed. He pointed to the crowd and all four of them did the running over to us. Rachel was shoving her way through when she was knocked down onto the ground very hard.

"Watch it creep." Rex said to Rachel. Gar did the helping of her up and started to yell at Rex.

"She was trying to help her friend, jerk!" he told him. Victor and Richard were making through the crowd and reached Barbra and I.

"Babs knock it off." Richard said to her.

"Richard when are you going to wake up and realize that she is just the rebound girl and you still want me." Barbra told Richard.

"Hello, who would want your bossy, crab attitude?" Sarah asked her.

"She didn't tell you she's just here for one year. Yeah she wants to go to some fancy prep school. She only needed friends for this year. Then she would leave both you." Barbra told Sarah. The tears were coming down upon my cheeks.

"That is not all the way true. I did come here to try to get into a school, but I have never had such nice friends as you." I told them. Sarah and Garfield did not look at me. I cried harder and ran.

"Go home troq." Barbra shouted to me. I ran as fast as I could.

"Kori wait." I heard Richard call out. My heart had been crushed once again. I ran inside to my condo and did the locking of my door. How could I loose my friends that were closest to me. I cried for a very long time. I then heard the knock upon my door, and someone doing the opening of it.

"Hey Kori, are you alright?" Garfield asked me. I looked up and there was Rachel, Gar, Sarah, Victor, and Richard.

"Richard told us about that school you wanted to get into." Sarh told me.

"And we'll help you anyway we can." Rachel said.

"Yeah, even though will miss you, we want to help you." Victor said. Richard wiped a tear from my cheek that had done the falling down.

"But before we do all that, we have to go shopping for my prom dress." Sarah said. I smiled and we hugged.

"That sounds most delightful. I wish to thank all of you." I said to them.

"There's no need. That's just what friends do." Rachel told me. I smiled at them all.

"I have one question though ya'll. What does troq mean?" Victor asked.

"It means nothing. When someone calls you a troq they are saying you are worthless, a nothing." I told them. Gar had the tears in his eyes.

"What!?" Richard asked very angrily.

"Well you're not a troq. You're our best friend." Sarah told me. I smiled and hugged them all. It had been the time of longness since I had felt loved by so many people.

JGirl88 Presents Author's Note Corner.

Yeah Chapter 18. Let's all cheer. WOO HOO!! :) Don't hate me Barbra fans. I personally don't like Babs. So next chapter is going to take an unexpected turn with double the drama. Next Chapter You Really Don't Want to miss.

P.S. Review pwease (3


	19. Chapter 19

Ouch

Own Nothing/ There will be another chapter after this, so stay tuned

Sarah and I were at the court of food doing the shopping for her perfect dress. We had no luck. She did the finding of the cute shoes and perfect jewelry, but not the dress. We were doing the splitting of the chili fries.

"Tell me again why you might not go to prom?" she asked me.

"Well if no one does the asking in time I will be visiting Tamaran. It is not doing too well so I might try to help." I told her. She nodded.

"So how is Tamaran? What's going on?" she asked me. I took a drink of the root of beers then answered her.

"Well our enemies want to take over Tamaran and use it as a bomb testing area. If we lose, then all the people must leave and move somewhere else." I told her. She looked very sad.

"I know it must be hard. Is there anything I can do?" she asked. I did the shaking of my head no.

"Come let us find your perfect dress. There are several more stores to be looked at." I told her. She nodded and we headed off to another store we had not yet tried. We spent hours looking for the perfect dress, but we could not find it.

"Let's just give up. I'm tired. We can always go somewhere else next time." she told me. I looked around and saw it. The perfect dress for her. It was long, and it did the going down all the way to the ankles. It was yellow with the tint of pink. It was also, I believe, called the strapless.

"Sarah look! You must look! It is the perfect dress!" I did the exclaiming. She looked up, did the grabbing of my arm, and ran us both into the store.

"Excuse me, but do you have that dress in a size 5?" Sarah asked the lady at the counter.

"Um... Let me go check." she walked over to the dress and looked for the right size. She then picked one up and came back over to us.

"OH MY GOSH!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sarah said to the lady and me. She went to the rooms of dressing and I found a seat and did the sitting down. Sarah came out, and I could not believe how incredible she looked.

"Sarah you look beautiful. That dress is glorious." I told her.

"Great because I'm gonna buy my perfect prom dress." she told me. She went back into the rooms of dressing, and then came out as fast as she could. She then purchased the dress and we headed toward her car.

"Oh thank you Kori. If Gar came with me I would have never found the dress." she said thanking me.

"You are most welcome. It is the least I could do since..." I could not finish my sentence when I saw the most wondrous necklace. It had a pendant that was round and white, but it glistened with fire of many different colors.

"I guess you are a fan of opals my dear." a man said to me.

"It is most beautiful." I told him.

"For you it is half off." he told me.

"Oh I could not, but I thank you." I told him. He smiled and nodded. I left the store of jewelry.

"Kori why didn't you get that necklace?" Sarah asked me.

"I can not. The money I have is to be used for Wilson's Titans Academy." I told her. She understood and we went to her car. She took me home. I looked through our mail to see if I had gotten anything from the school.

"It didn't come. You know this is the week it should come. Besides don't you have to get ready for the prom like your sister?" my grandmother asked me.

"Nobody has asked me. And since we get the break of four days I might head to Tamaran." I told her. She did the rolling of her eyes and continued to do the watching of the T and V. The next day I started to talk to Rachel about our project.

"It's almost done. We just need a few more things." Rachel said to me.

"Agreed. I will go tonight to the library to find it." I told her. She nodded, then we started to talk about the prom.

"I hate how the cheerleaders act about prom. They're so stupid." Rachel said.

"Do you wish to go to prom?" I asked her. She did the looking away.

"Uh... yeah but I don't want to go alone." she admitted. I smiled at her.

"Do not worry I will do the making sure that you will be getting the date." I told her. She did the raising of her eyebrow. At lunch I had to do the convincing of Garfield that he should do the asking out of Rachel.

"Man, I'm going to be alone at the prom. No one wants to go out with a guy who gets beat up all the time." Garfield complained.

"Garfield, I am most sure that Rachel will be most eager to go with you to prom." I told him.

"You really think?" he asked. I nodded. He slowly got up and went over to Rachel. Sarah and I watched him. We were very nervous for our little friend. We saw Rachel nod her head and Garfield did the jumping into the air.

"WOO HOO. Go Garfield. Go Garfield" Garfield started to chant, and Sarah and I both hugged him.

"You did it!" Sarah said.

"Was there ever any doubt? I knew she would say yes." Garfield said. Sarah did the rolling of her eyes at him.

"Yeah that's why you've been freaking out for the past 3 weeks." Sarah said to him. I laughed at both of them. Later after school before Richard did the giving me a ride home, Sarah came running up to me.

"HE ASKED ME!!" Sarah exclaimed. She hugged both Richard and I.

"Who asked you what?" Richard asked.

"Victor asked me to prom!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Sarah that is glorious." I told her. She went skipping over to Garfield to tell him. Richard and I smiled at each other. He then took me to my condo. He did the helping of me off his bike.

"Hey Kori can I ask you something?" Richard asked.

"Yes you may." I told him.

"Well I was kind of hoping... you know if you wanted to go to..." He was about to ask me something when Killer came charging at us.

"Kori get in here!" my grandmother called me.

"I am most sorry but I have to get going." I told him he nodded and watch me go into my condo. I sighed when I entered. Maybe it was better that he not ask me to prom. I did need to help my country. I did the finishing of my chores and work for the home, and went to the library.

"I am going out." I told my grandmother. She did not look at me. I left and headed toward the library. I got a couple of books and started to try to find what I needed. Later I received the text from Sarah.

_U wont believe this _Sarah texted

_what _I asked

_Victor texted me saying that Richard is going to ask you to prom _It said. I could not believe it.

_Are you the sure? _I asked. I did not want to be hurt.

_Positive :D You have to go shopping soon. Prom is this Saturday _she told me. First I have to talk to someone.

_first I have to talk to someone _I told her. I did the bringing up my mail of e. I wrote my letter.

_Dear Timoko,_

_Richard might ask me to the prom. Should I say yes, or should I not? Tamaran does need me, but I do really like him. Maybe we are nothing more than friends._

_Kori_

I waited for her to do the responding. I did need to know.

Richard POV

I had called Rachel and she told me where Kori was. I grabbed my jacket because it looked like it was going to rain.

"Master Richard where are you going?" Alfred asked me.

"I'm going to go ask Kori to the prom. I wanted to see her and not just text it to her." I said. I had to see her. I really hope she is going to say yes. I have never felt like this. Just so free to be who I really am with her.

"Well hurry back sir." Alfred said to me. I nodded and left on my bike.

Kori's POV

I had finished my research and had heard nothing from my small friend. I really needed her. I then heard the chime telling me that I had gotten a mail of e

.

_Dear Kori,_

_Go with him. He obviously likes you. I think he doesn't just want to be your friend. He wants to be your boyfriend. Don't be afraid. You are meant to be with him. :)_

_Timmy_

I read the letter and knew it was true. I gathered my things and I was going strait to the mall. I had to find my dress. I was on the cross of walk when I saw a car coming. I looked at the sign. It said to walk. I tried to run but the car was too fast. OUCH.

"KORI!!" I heard someone cry out. I knew I was fading. This hurt so much more than when I was sick. I could not believe the pain. I felt myself being moved. I opened my eyes, and Richard was there. He was crying. He looked at me. I noticed his glasses of sun were off. His eyes were the same blue I had seen on my first day of school. They were so beautiful. My pain came back.

"Richard... it hurts." I barely said. I remember him crying more, and me being lifted up. There were lights that were flashing. A woman with the brunette hair, and the tail of pony was pushing me. I was on weird bed thing.

"Hang on kid you'll be better soon." the woman said. I started to do the fading and I was out.

Author's Note corner

No Richard did not hit her. Don't worry just read the next chapter. It will be ok. I promise. I don't kill people. Please review. Thank you.

P.S. the story is almost over. There are a few chapters left so keep on reading. I will update as soon as I can. I might be held up because of school and my birthday. So review and review.


	20. Chapter 20

What's Going On?

Own nothing/ first part is told in Kori's POV the other is told in normal POV

I opened my eyes. Everything was blank white. I got up and looked around.

"Hello?" I called. I heard my echo. There was nothing there. Where was I? I remember being hit and Richard. Why was he there? I remember seeing his eyes once before, on my day of first. That must have been him. But where was I right now? I am very scared. I did not like being alone. I turned around to where I was at and started to do the running. It was getting much darker. Then I heard someone.

"Don't go back come forward." I heard the voice say. I turned around and saw two figures in the distance. I ran toward them.

"That's it come forward." another voice cried out. I know these voices. But I could not do the remembering of who they were. I was back to where I started. I could still see them.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't stop, keep going to the future." a voice of feminine called. I started to walk toward them. I wish I could see them more clearly. As I got closer I could not believe it. It was impossible.

"Mother? Father?" I asked. I realized it was them. My mother had her long black hair pulled up into a tail of pony. Her eyes were the same as mine. My father smiled under his beard of redness. His hair was like mine but much shorter. I ran toward them as fast as I could. I ran into their loving arms. They held me tight. I cried, I had done the missing of them.

"Honey it's ok, you must calm down." my mother said to me.

"Yes comet you can't stay here for long. You have to wake up." my father told me. He used my name of nick.

"But I am awake. And I do not wish to leave I have missed you so much." I said to them.

"Dear you are not awake. You are in your subconscious right now. You need to wake up." my mother did the telling to me.

"Yes you have so much to live for. Your friends, family, and that school. That is why you must wake up." my father said.

"I do not know how. And I am most... scared." I told them.

"About what sweetie? You have so many people who love and care about you." my mother said to me while hugging me.

"But what about the pain, and that man. I still do not know who he is." I told them.

"Yes you do. You met this man many times. But I advise you to stay away from him." my father said. I remembered him saying that to me when Karras had done the breaking of my heart.

"Karras? Why would he follow me everywhere?" I asked them.

"He is jealous because he see's you doing the falling for someone else. He knows that there is no way to be having you back." my mother explained.

"He planned you getting hit. He is an evil devious monster." my father said. I could tell he was angry for Karras hurting me.

"But I still do not wish to leave. I can not lose both of you again." I told them while the tears did the coming down from my eyes. My face rested in my father's hand. And then my mother came down to the level that was mine.

"You will never lose us. We will always be right here." she said laying her hand upon my heart. I would miss them, but I would always have them.

"It is time." my father said.

But how do I?" I asked them.

"Use your strength let it over come you and will yourself to wake up." I nodded and tried to locate my strength. A green fire then surrounded my body.

"What is this? What is happening?" I asked them. I was afraid of this fire.

"It is a part of who you are. Let it take over and you will wake up." my mother said to me. I did. I waved goodbye to them. They waved back. The last thing I saw was my father holding my mother's hand.

I opened my eyes once again and was blinded. I thought that I had not woken up when I saw it form into light above me. I was in a bed of hospitals. Than I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Kori!"

Normal POV (in waiting room)

It had been twenty minutes since Kori's accident and all of her friends were in the waiting room. They overheard the nurse talking to someone.

"Yes sir she is in our care. I will let her doctor and nurse know that you are coming. Okay buh-bye." the lady at the front desk said.

"I can't lose her. She's my best friend." Sarah said with tears. She tried to get up and run in the direction they had taken Kori, but Victor and Richard stopped her.

"Sarah you can't go in there." Victor said in a calming voice. Garfield came back with a soda. He sat down next to Rachel. Rachel was sitting in a seat with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Garfield asked Rachel. She shook her head no. Sarah finally sat back down.

"So how was she?" Victor asked Richard.

"Bad. She was so small and I couldn't help her." Richard said. Richard was taking this really hard. Sarah fell asleep. Victor sat next to her trying to keep her comfortable. Rachel's head rested on Gar's shoulder while they were both asleep. Richard finally let sleep take over him. When they woke up they all blankets on them. They also saw a very large man at the front desk. There was a person standing right by him with red hair. Sarah got up.

"Kori you're all right." Sarah said as she hugged the person. When she looked up she realized it was a dude. She let go of him.

"You're not Kori." she stated angrily. Rachel, Gar, Vic, and Richard had joined her.

"No I'm not. I'm Ryan, and how do you know my sister?" Ryan asked them.

"Sister?" they all said in unison.

"Calm down Ryan. These are probably Kori's friends. My name is Galfore." the very tall man said.

"Nice to meet you." Richard said. A nurse came up to Galfore and Ryan.

"You must be her brother and guardian. I'm Kori's nurse. She's not in a room yet but I can show you where it will be." the old nurse lady said in a kind voice. Sarah started to follow them when Vic grabbed her.

"It's family only. Now can I leave you for 5 minutes to call my parents?" Victor asked her. She nodded. Victor left and she sat down in the waiting area.

The next couple of days they always waited in the lobby during visiting hours. They missed prom because no one could enjoy themselves. They found out Kori was in a coma. One day Ryan came out to talk to them.

"Why are you all here?" he asked them.

"Because she's our friend and we wanna know if she's ok." Gar answered for them.

"Wow, my sister has never had friends like this. The doctor's say all her vitals are good but they don't think she's going to wake up." Ryan said sadly.

"She's going to wake up. We just have to give her some more time." Richard said. Sarah went over to Richard and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Richard. She knew that you were going to ask her to prom. She knows you care." Sarah said to him. They all knew Richard was taking this harder than all of them. Ryan raised his eyebrow.

"You were going to ask my sister out? Oh you must be the guy that she always blabs about. Sometime I skip over you in her letters." Ryan said. Richard looked up.

"See now you know she likes you back." Rachel spoke up. Gar handed her the soda he had gotten for her.

"I'm glad she met you all. I really hope she does wake up. Oh and Richard, if my sister does wake up and you hurt her anyway, I will be one of your worst nightmares." Ryan said while heading back to Kori's room. Then Kori's nurse appeared in front of them.

"It's time for you to go kiddies. But I'll do you guys a big favor. When she wakes up I'll tell you all when you may visit." the kind old nurse said.

"Thank you that would really mean a lot." Rachel said. They left hoping that their friend would wake up soon.

Author's Note Corner.

Next chapter you meet the guy who hit Kori. And Rachel, Vic, Gar, Sarah, and Richard get to visit Kori when she's awake. Don't forget to review :D


	21. Chapter 21

Recovery

Own nothing/ this starts off from when Kori woke up

"Kori!" I heard my brother say. I could not believe he was here. Galfore was also in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them while trying to do the sitting up. Galfore helped me.

"We're here because you got hit by a car!" Ryan exclaimed.

"If you are here does that mean Tamaran has won?" I asked. I really hoped for the best for my country.

"No my little bumgorf. Us leaving sealed the deal of Tamaran losing. The people have 2 months to pack and move." he said. I felt like doing the crying.

"But they understood. Our people wanted you to be ok. That's why we did have to hide to leave the country." Ryan explained. Then an old nurse did the coming in.

"Oh, you're awake. I knew you would be up soon. I hope you enjoy about a half hour alone with her." the nurse said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She got the really big smile upon her face.

"Ever since you came in here all 5 of your friends have been coming here during visiting hours. And these two are going to allow them to come in and see you." She said.

"My friends have been waiting for me? How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a week." Ryan answered. I nodded.

"Oh... I missed the prom." I said very disappointed.

"Your friends missed it as well. They could not bare going without you there." Galfore said. Then the nurse left and went down the hall. I did the talking with Galfore and Ryan. They told me about coming here and meeting my friends. Just then we heard someone.

"KOOOORRRRIII" Garfield shouted. He tried to stop at my room, but I think the floor was too slick. He slid passed our door and we heard him crash.

"Is he the o and k?" I asked. Before anyone answered he was in my room.

"Kori you're alright!" Gar exclaimed. Rachel looked relieved that he was the o and k. He was followed by Sarah, Richard, Rachel, and Victor.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you're ok." Sarah said while hugging me. Richard then hugged me after Sarah. I hugged him back.

"_I thought I lost you." _he whispered. I smiled.

"Out of the way man." Victor said while he and Rachel hugged me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Dude, we couldn't let you get hit by a car, be knocked unconscious, wake up, and have no one here." Gar said. It was confirmed that I was hit by the car. Then we heard a knock upon my door. It was the man who had given me the umbrella. He looked injured.

"What has happened to you?" I asked him. He looked very ashamed.

"I was the one who hit you. I didn't meant to...it was just the breaks weren't working. I'm so, so sorry." he told me. A woman with a baby and a small girl came up to him.

"I do not blame you. But I will forgive you to make you feel better." I told him. The woman had tears in her eyes. The little girl smiled and came up to my bed.

"I made you a card, so you'll feel better miss." the little girl said. I smiled.

"I thank you." I told her. She went back to the woman.

"Thank you so much. I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone. My husband feels so terrible." the woman said.

"It is not his fault." I said. She smiled and the family left.

"Well I have some good news for you Kori." Ryan said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're going to Wilson's Titans Academy!" He exclaimed.

"Woo Hoo. Go Kori. Go Kori." Gar said. I smiled, while Ryan did the handing of the letter to me. A week past and I was out of the hospital. Galfore drove me to school. I had to use the crutches for my leg that was the broken. Richard did the carrying of my things.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I am feeling better. But I do not care for this cast." I told him.

"Well as soon as you're back on your feet we'll go for a walk to get it... well back on your foot." he said. I giggled at that. He smiled. Sarah would carry my thing to math. While in the way of hall Ellen gave me a card. It was wishing me to get well. I thanked her and she nodded.

"Did you know that she went to the prom with James? I hear they're going out." Sarah said to me. I smiled and waved to Ellen. She nodded. Weeks had passed and my cast was off. Richard had taken me to the park so I could do the walking on my leg. I did the tripping a lot.

"Whoa careful." he said while catching me.

"I am most sorry. I am not used to the walking yet." I told him. He smiled.

"Hey if it helps you feel better I don't mind catching you." he said. We both did the blushing.

"Richard may I ask you the something?" I asked him.

"Yeah go ahead." he told me.

"Why did you not go back with Barbra? I mean she is so much prettier than I am and..." I did not finish when he kissed me. I was surprised but I kissed him back. It was soft and sweet. When we did the breaking apart he smiled.

"That's kind of one of them." he answered. I giggled. Then someone did the grabbing of my arm. They pulled me too fast and I tripped.

"Can't you walk at all?" an angry voice said. I looked up and it was Karras.

"Let me go." I told him.

"Why? So you can make out with this... this weirdo?" he asked.

"First off I'm not a weirdo. And second let her go before I make you." Richard said in almost a growl.

"She's my property." Karras said. I did the punching of him in the face. He let go.

"I am no one's property." I said to him. He got up coming toward me when Richard picked me up and ran us away from Karras. We were lucky that a local officer of the police stopped him.

"Are you ok." Richard asked.

"Yes but um... you may put me the down." I said to him. He set me down then he did the taking of me home. Galfore and Ryan were staying in my grandmother's small condo until it was time for us to do the moving. Richard helped me off of his bike.

"Will you please answer me on why you and Barbra did the breaking up? You do not have to do the saying anything if you do not wish." I said to him.

"Well she was giving signs that she wanted to break up. I tried to ignore it. When she figured it out that I was ignoring it she got scared. She one day texted me in July saying that we were through. At first I got angry, then kinda depressed. But I changed when September came along." he said.

"Why in September?" I asked. He smiled.

"Because I met you." he said to me. I hugged him.

"But why did you help me on my first day?" I asked.

"That's easy. Because you actually stood up for your friend. You didn't care who he hung out with, or what he wore. You liked Sarah, and Gar for just being themselves. Which I think is very brave... and cute." he said to me. We kissed again. Then Killer started barking. I could tell Richard was rolling his eyes. I went inside and he did the waving of goodbye.

When I entered Ryan was watching the T. And V., while Galfore was doing the cooking. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I had to tell Sarah what happened. She did the answering on ring of third.

"Hello." she said.

"Richard kissed me!" I exclaimed.

"EEEEE! This is so awesome, but I have to go. I'm on a date with Victor." she told me.

"EEEEE! That is glorious. I must tell Garfield." I said.

"You can't cause he's hanging out with Rachel." I smiled. Things were getting much better.

Now Time for Author's Note Corner.

Hello:) One more chapter and that's the end of My Crazy Junior Life:( Tell me if you want a sequel. If you do want one there will be more Titans in it. Just review pwease. Thx:D


	22. Chapter 22

Whole Summer Ahead of Us

Own Nothing/to BGuate224 I can tolerate CyxBee but I do prefer SarahxCy and BeexHerald

Ryan and I were in Komma's room two days before her graduation. We were both very proud of her. She wanted us in her room so that she may have help on what to wear after her graduation.

"Why am I here?" Ryan asked. He seemed very bored. He was lying on her bed while I sat on the floor. I personally did not like Komma's room. She never did the opening of her curtains so it was very dark, mixed with her purple of darkness walls.

"Because I need all the help I can get. I have to break the news to grandmother that I'm traveling with Xavier for a year." she said. She looked at two very cute outfits, but did the throwing of them.

"But I thought you were doing the traveling alone." I said to her. She did the rolling of her eyes.

"No sister dear. I have to travel with my boyfriend. You just don't understand. Now what do you think of this?" she asked me. I did know what it was like. True we have not been out, but Richard did do the asking of me to be his friend who is a girl, but more.

"I thought the first one was nice." Ryan said.

"Maybe you should do the buying of a new outfit." I told her getting quite bored as well.

"You both are so stupid. I'm just going to call Scarlet and Kitten. At least they'll have a brain." she said to us. I took Ryan out of there before he could say anything.

"We just have to stay here until Galfore finds us something in Jump City." Ryan said to himself. I went to my room to do the getting away when Kitten came. Rachel did the calling of me.

"Hello?" I asked her.

"Hey, did you get some strange lett..oh wait never mind. Anyways are you still stuck going to your sister's graduation?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I am. But I must be there to do the supporting of her." I told her.

"When does it end?" she asked.

"Around the 4 and the 30." I told her.

"Good because Garfield wants us all to go to this new thing here in Gotham. It starts at 7, but Gar wants us to meet him at the park by 6:30." she said.

"Oh that sounds like most fun. I will be there." I told her.

"Great see ya." she said.

"Bye." I answered and did the hanging up. I heard Kitten and Scarlet come in. I really did not like them. Then I heard a knock upon my door. I opened it.

"Yes Kitten?" I asked. She looked very angry.

"So I heard you and my Richie-poo were at the park." she said to me.

"He is not yours." I told her.

"Uh yeah he is. Can't you see the love between us." I could not help it I let out my anger.

"If he did love you then why did he kiss me twice, and is taking me out?" I asked her. Ryan did the looking over at us. Kitten ran to my sister's room. I tried to shut the door when Ryan stopped it.

"You're going out with Richard? But you're too young." he said.

"I am older than you are." I told him. He could not say anything more after that. On the day of my sister's graduation I wore a pink dress of sun. My grandmother, Galfore, Ryan, and I got into Grandmother's car and we went to my sister's graduation. The graduation was not too long. It was finally my sister's turn.

"Komma Ander." our principal called. She took her diploma and we did the cheering for her. She smiled and did the sitting back down. When it was over the whole class did the throwing of their hats. Komma came to us after that.

"I'm so proud of you Komma." my grandmother said. I tried to hug her but she stepped away.

"Good, because I'm taking a break and traveling with Xavier." she said. My grandmother was stunned.

"Well just be careful when you do." Galfore said.

"WHAT? She is not going anywhere. You are going to college as soon as it starts up." my grandmother said. Galfore, Komma, and my grandmother all started to fight. Ryan got me out of there.

"You gotta go to the park, remember?" Ryan asked me. I nodded and headed over there. I walked to the park alone. It was nice out. The sun was starting to do the setting. Then someone grabbed my hand.

"Who ever you are you will... oh Richard it is you" I said to him.

"You shouldn't be out here alone like this." he said to me.

"I know, but I had no other way of getting here."

"Fine, everyone's over here." he said pulling me toward them.

"Great everyone is here. Now will you tell us why we're all here Gar?" Victor asked. Garfield stopped talking to Rachel and answered him.

"We're going to the opening of Late Night Aquarium." he said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. They have the aquarium opened at night and put on all these pretty twinkle lights while you look at the fish." Sarah explained.

"That sounds glorious. We must go." I said.

"Fine everyone to my car."Victor said. Sarah sat in the front. Garfield, Rachel, Richard, and I all sat in the back.

"You know Rachel you can sit on my lap on the way." Gar said.

"First it's not safe. Second just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm going to sit on your lap." she said to him. I smiled at them.

"The aquarium is about an hour away ya'll" Victor said. Richard and Garfield were sitting by the windows while Rachel and I sat in the middle. Garfield fell asleep leaning against the window. Rachel fell asleep with her head resting on his lap. I watched Richard look out the window. I could not help but feel tired as well. I too fell asleep. I was awoken by a kiss on my head of fore. I looked up at Richard.

"We're here." he said. His arm was around me and I sat up. Rachel was trying to do the waking of Garfield.

"He won't wake up." Rachel said.

"I'll wake him up. Rachel, unbuckle him." Rachel nodded. She pushed the button and he was the unbuckled. Victor came around and opened the door. I watched as Garfield fell out.

"Dude what was that for?" Gar asked.

"For drooling all over my window." Victor answered. We all laughed at him and got out of the car. We purchased our tickets and did the entering of the aquarium.

"Please enjoy our night time wonder. Please do not attempt to feed, swim, or play with the animals." the man of tickets said, sounding very bored. We entered and it was the most beautiful thing. There were different colored lights lighting the fish tanks. The lights did the changing of colors every seconds of 30.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" said Sarah.

"Glorious!" I exclaimed. Richard did the whistling at the sight of it all.

"This is great!" Victor exclaimed.

"Not bad." Rachel said. Garfield looked very proud of himself. I smiled knowing I would have the whole summer to do the hanging out like this with my friends.

Author's Note Corner Time

I will be doing a sequel called My Crazy Senior Life. Hope you liked my first story:) The sequel has all the titans from the show plus a few not mentioned. Don't worry Richard, Gar, Sarah, Rachel, and Victor will be there. So stay tuned.

Peace


End file.
